Was Bitter Smile
by ApolDes
Summary: Siwon hyung, antarkan aku pada Seunghyun, ya? / . Aku memaafkanmu. Selama aku masih bisa berada di dekatmu, selama aku masih boleh melindungimu/ WonKyu slight SeungKyu/T/Romance,Sad/Typos/ApolDes
1. Chapter 1

Tenang, biarkan angin menyapu dedaunan. Menyapa seorang pria berjas putih yang tengah berjalan dengan langkah mantap. Matanya tak henti menyiratkan keteduhan, dengan kedipan yang indah serta senyum merekah. Langkahnya beralih ke sisi kiri, mengikuti alur berbelok menuju taman yang tengah berbunga. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya, melihatnya sebentar sebelum berjongkok di hadapan seseorang yang kini tengah menikmati semilir angin.

"Hai baby."

"Siwon Hyung..!"

Seseorang yang disapa 'baby' –Kyuhyun- memekik girang, hampir saja terjatuh dari duduknya. Beruntung Siwon lekas menangkapnya sehingga Ia tidak terjatuh. Siwon memeluk sosok dihadapannya sebentar lalu merapikan surai yang membuat kelopak mata dihadapannya sukar terbuka.

"Nah, kau sudah makan belum?"

"Aku belum lapar, hyung."

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling kota dulu agar kau lapar?"

"Woahhh! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kaset game edisi lamaku Siwon hyung!"

Kyuhyun kembali bersorak dengan tangan bertepuk riang. Sudah hampir dua bulan Siwon tidak memperbolehkannya pergi. Andai saja Ia tidak memiliki beban, Ia akan dengan senang hati mengunjungi teman-temannya setiap akhir pekan. Namun malang, kakinya bahkan tidak mengizinkannya berjalan.

Judul: Was Bitter Smile

Author: ApolDes

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Sad

Rate: T

"Kedua penopang hidupku sudah rapuh, Aku hanya menjadi pecundang bila tubuhku mendadak rubuh. Satu harapanku yang utuh, cinta sejati dihadapan Tuhan yang kau sumpahkan dengan tatapan teduh."

**ApolDes**

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan samar wajahnya pada jendela mobil tempat Ia bersandar. Siwon tengah fokus menyetir karena hujan mulai turun. Sesekali pandangan matanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengukir gambar dengan telunjuknya pada embun di jendela. Ia tahu Kyuhyun teringat sebuah ingatan pedih pada hujan. Sehingga, baru seperempat jalan berkeliling kota Ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Apa kau marah karena kita pulang?"

"Hum..?"

"Kau melamun, sayang. Wae?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.."

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar, hihi."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kita ke belanja dulu, bagaimana?"

"Tapi, kau akan lelah, pesan saja, ya?"

"Tidak baby, kau lupa? Hyung kudamu ini sudah lebih kuat."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, memukul lengan Siwon pelan sehingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil darinya. Tak lama setelahnya, Siwon membelokkan kemudinya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Ia keluar memutari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun setelah mempersiapkan kursi roda untuk membawa babynya.

"Hyung, kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin hyung malu."

"Baby, dengar."

" Pernahkah hyung menyembunyikanmu dari teman-teman hyung saat mereka berkunjung?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Pernahkah hyung mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah istri hyung jika ada yang bertanya kau siapa?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, kini kepalanya tertunduk.

"Jadi, kau tahu bukan bahwa hyung menerimamu apa adanya? Bahkan dengan kelebihanmu ini, hyung tidak malu, sayang. Biarkan mereka berjalan dengan kaki mereka sendiri. Kakimu adalah kaki hyung, jadi baby.." Siwon menjeda kalimatnya, mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan menatapnya.

"Percayalah, tidak akan ada yang perlu dipermalukan. Kajja!"

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya ke kursi roda perlahan. Lalu mendorongnya menuju pintu masuk dan mulai memilih barang yang mereka butuhkan.

***ApolDes***

Siwon mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun ke tempat dimana pakaian dari designer ternama dipamerkan. Sesekali Ia meneliti sebuah pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuknya bekerja. Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu memilihkan model yang sekiranya luwes dan pas untuk Siwon. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Siwon keluar masuk ruang ganti. Dan setiap pakaian yang Ia coba selalu saja terlihat menawan. Kadar ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat membuat Kyuhyun tidak yakin bahwa Siwonnya itu manusia.

"Menurutmu mana yang paling cocok, baby?"

"Tidak ada."

"Heh?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak cocok untukmu, hyung. Belilah yang sekiranya paling kau suka, Aku menyukaimu dengan pakaian apapun."

"Kau sedang memujiku?"

"Ani.."

"Aah, babykyu mulai pandai membuat hyung tersipu."

"Yak!"

Siwon terkikik, lalu memilih beberapa helai pakaian yang dipilih Kyuhyun dan masuk lagi menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun Ia tinggal untuk memilih pakaiannya sendiri.

***ApolDes***

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah beany dan mencobanya. Ia terkekeh kala pantulan wajahnya di cermin menampakkan bahwa Ia benar-benar imut dengan apa yang Ia coba di kepalanya.

"Kau masih tetap manis, Kyu."

Kyuhyun berhenti memilah beany yang terpasang di manekin yang terjajar di rak bawah. Seorang customer service yang membantunya memilah beany di rak atas memohon diri untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara secara privasi dengan orang yang baru datang. Bukan Siwon, tetapi Seunghyun. Kakak kelasnya semasa Ia masih sekolah dulu. Sepupu Siwon, yang juga pernah mengungkapkan cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Seung-ie hyung."

"Ya, ini aku, Kyu."

"Ah, hyung kemari? Kebetulan sekali?"

"Ya, aku hanya mengikuti kalian."

"Mwo?"

Belum sempat detak jantungnya melambat, kini Kyuhyun harus memacu jantungnya kembali saat Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba mendorong kursi rodanya dan membawa ke tempat lain, Kyuhyun ingin memberontak namun bisikan Seunghyun membuatnya diam dan menurut saja saat Ia dibawa menjauh dari Siwon yang masih berada di ruang ganti untuk mencoba pakaian pilihannya.

"Siwon hyung, palli." Batin Kyuhyun saat Ia tak kunjung melihat pintu ruang ganti Siwon tak kunjung terbuka.

***ApolDes***

Siwon keluar dengan setelan jas hitam yang dipilihkan Kyuhyun tadi. Pakaian inilah yang akhirnya dipilih Siwon untuknya meeting dengan klien dari Australia minggu depan. Sedikit bingung, Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Namun nihil. Sehingga saat seorang customer service yang semula menemani Kyuhyun tengah membenahi susunan dasi menarik perhatiannya untuk bertanya.

"Permisi."

"Ya?"

"Pria berkursi roda tadi, kemana?"

"Ah,tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang membawanya pergi. Kukira anda yang meminta."

"Apa? Seperti apa laki-laki itu?"

"Euhm, kalau perkiraanku benar, Ia berambut hitam pekat, tinggi, dan tampan. Ah, kudengar tadi pria berkursi roda mengucapkan nama Seung, Seung-ie hyung. Ya, begitu."

"Seharusnya tadi anda mencegahnya. Ck."

"Mianhae."

"Aish. Kemana Ia membawanya?"

"Ke lantai atap, tuan."

Siwon menggeram, dengan cepat Ia berlari ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya secepat yang Ia bisa.

"Kemaskan ini!"

Ujar Siwon cepat pada cust. Service tadi dan berlari menuju lift untuk menyusul babynya. Semoga sepupunya tidak membuatnya melayangkan tinju untuk kedua kalinya.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyuhyun! Babykyu! Kyu.."

Siwon mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Peluh mengaliri pelipisnya. Manik matanya menyelidik di sekitar lantai teratas pusat perbelanjaan ternama ini. Sedikit berlari menuju ke tempat dimana Ia melihat dua orang tengah duduk berhadapan. Orang yang menghadap kearahnya adalah sepupunya, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum licik kepadanya.

"Baby."

"Siwon hyung."

Siwon mengernyit, Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya serupa bisikan. Babynyapun tidak menoleh padanya. Dan yang membuat perhatian Siwoon terpecah adalah saat Seunghyun bersimpuh dihadapan Kyuhyun, mengambil tangan seputih awan dan selembut sutra itu untuk kemudian dikecupnya. Nafas Siwon mulai memburu. Namun entah mengapa Ia tidak mampu mencegah itu semua. Kakinya seolah terpaku di bumi dan sukar dicabut.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, Siwon-ah."

Ujar Seunghyun setelah mengecup tangan Kyuhyun lama. Ia berlalu melewati Siwon yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. Setelahnya hanya ada suara angin yang menyapu wajah mereka.

"Siwon h-hyung."

Siwon tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia melangkah menghadap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berembun.

"Baby, mianhae hyung terlalu lama, ne?"

"H-hyung, hiks, Siwon hyung."

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah, Ia meraih leher Siwon untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya. Siwon hanya terdiam, lalu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan halus. Tangannya masih mengusap punggung Kyuhyun ketika babynya melepas pelukannya sendiri.

"Hyung, kita pulang."

"Ne, baby."

"Ouch .."

"Wae? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Aku lapar hyuung, kita bahkan belum membeli keperluan dapur. Eotteohke?"

"Kau ini. Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu? Baru nanti hyung minta eomma membawakan kita makan?"

"Ne, hyung. Tapi, sambil menunggu eomma datang, belikan aku crepes choco banana, ya?"

"Everything for you baby."

Siwon tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin menanyakan perihal Seunghyun dulu. Ia tahu babynya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan luapan emosinya. Maka dari itu, menunggu babynya menjelaskan terlebihh dahulu sepertinya lebih baik.

Judul: Was Bitter Smile

Author: ApolDes

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Sad

Rate: T

"Hujan, kau adalah awal hancurku. Mendung, kau saksi bisu matinya kakiku. Tuhan, sekiranya Engkau mengizinkan, kembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Dimasa nanti, jadikanlah hujan dan mendungMu sebagai anugerah bagi kehidupanku nanti."

**ApolDes**

"Nah, Kyu. Makanlah yang banyak. Untung saja eomma baru masak. Jadi masih hangat."

"Gomawo, eomma."

"Hm."

Eomma Siwon tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana menantunya itu makan dengan lahap. Ia datang limabelas menit yang lalu setelah Siwon menelfonnya agar membawakan makanan. Kebetulan sekali karena Ia juga ingin membicarakan masalah perusahaan dengan putranya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati makanannya, Ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Siwon yang tengah menyesap Americano.

"Siwon-a, bantulah abeojimu mengurus perusahaan di Kanada. Biar Kyuhyun eomma yang urus."

"Apakah ada masalah dengan perusahaan disana, eomma?"

"Ya, sebagian uang pemasukan tiba-tiba menurun drastis tanpa ada laporan pengeluaran dana. Beberapa investor bahkan berniat mengakhiri kontrak dengan perusahaan kita."

"…"

"Siwon?"

"Bukan aku tidak mau eomma, tapi Seunghyun hyung."

"Dia sudah menemui kalian? Cepat sekali."

"Eomma juga bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, pagi tadi Ia ke rumah eomma. Kau tahu? Ia membawakan eomma sepaket chocolate dari Swiss. Kupikir jiwa arogannya sudah lenyap Siwon-ah. Jadi tak usah khawatir. Kyu akan aman."

Siwon terdiam, bukan berarti Ia setuju. Hanya saja, Ia kurang yakin dengan ucapan eommanya. Masih teringat jelas wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun saat diatap pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf juga menambah keganjalan hati seorang Choi Si Won.

"Tak apa Siwon hyung, bantulah abeoji. Dia pasti lelah melihat banyaknya berkas yang harus Ia baca akibat peristiwa ini."

"Tapi baby. Tidak bisakah Kyuhyun ikut saja, eomma? Ia akan lebih terlindungi denganku."

"Eomma akan merawatku, hyung. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Siwon menghela nafas. Jika sudah begini, sulit untuk membujuk eommanya karena Kyuhyun juga setuju. Ia lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang telah selesai dengan makannya. Membantu babynya menyeka bibir dari sisa makanan lalu mencucikan piring yang babynya gunakan.

"Kyu, sungguh eomma tidak menyangka kau menjadi menantuku. Kau pria, namun memiliki aura wanita yang kuat. Pantas Siwon jatuh cinta padamu. Terimakasih melengkapi kehidupannya."

"Eomma,"

"Ya, Kyu. Kau tak perlu sungkan. Aku berkata jujur. Meski kakimu lumpuh, izinkan eomma menjadi penopangmu juga, ya? Kalau membutuhkan apapun, katakan pada eomma. Mengerti?"

"Ne, eomma. Terimakasih."

Eomma Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluk menantunya sekilas. Tangannya terulur mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menuju halaman depan. Ia ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan menantunya itu.

***ApolDes***

Seunghyun menyesap teh herbalnya. Sesekali Ia tersenyum saat mengamati sebuah cincin putih dengan berlian sebagai perias yang tengah Ia kenakan di jari manisnya. Setelah puas memperhatikan, Ia melepas cincin itu dan membenahinya dalam sebuah kotak kecil sebentuk peti. Saat pintu tempat Ia bersantai diketuk dari luar, Ia menggumam meng-iyakan dan seorang pria berjas hitam muncul.

"Sajangnim, Siwon-ssi akan pergi ke Kanada esok sore. Sedangkan Kyuhyun-ssi tidak ikut serta. Nyonya besar bersama dengannya hingga Siwon-ssi kembali."

"Hanya ahjumma yang menjaga? Ck. Choi Siwon benar-benar tidak waspada. Bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masuk? Sampai Siwon kembali, jagalah mereka berdua. Jangan ada yang terluka. Mengerti? Aku akan berkunjung untuk memantau kinerja kalian."

"Baik sajangnim. Adakah yang perlu saya kerjakan lagi?"

"Tidak. Jagalah Kyuhyun dan ahjumma saja. Mereka terlampau lemah untuk menghadapi bahaya yang menanti saat tameng mereka hanya sebuah rumah."

Pria berjas tadi mengangguk paham. Lalu membungkuk hormat dan setelahnya keluar dari ruang tuannya itu.

***ApolDes***

Eomma Siwon sudah pulang sore tadi. Ia tidak memiliki baju ganti di rumah WonKyu sehingga Ia harus pulang. Baru besok pagi Ia kembali dengan beberapa pakaian untuk menginap. Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah apabila Kyuhyun yang menginap di mansionnya karena pakaian Kyuhyun sudah dipersiapkan di kamar yang ada di mansion utama keluarga Choi. Namun Kyuhyun memanglah Kyuhyun. Pria manis dengan keputusan mutlak yang hanya seorang Siwonlah yang mampu menggoyahkan. Ya, walau kadang tidak berhasil juga.

Kini Siwon dibantu Kyuhyun tengah mengepak pakaian yang akan dibawa ke Kanada. Kyuhyun memilihkan pakaian sedangkan Siwon memasukkannya kedalam koper. Sesekali Kyuhyun membekali nasehat kepada Siwon agar makan teratur, tidak merpotkan abeoji, dan mengurus segala keperluan sehingga cepat selesai. Pakaian terakhir yang Kyuhyun pilihkan adalah jas yang Ia pilihkan untuk Siwon waktu di pusat perbelanjaan. Dan satu lagi, pakaiannya sendiri. Siwon selalu membawa itu setiap bekerja. Entah untuk pengantar tidur atau apalah itu. Intinya jika Kyuhyun berfisik 'normal' maka Siwon tidak akan menjadi aneh seperti ini.

Setelah menaruh kopernya di sudut kamar, Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun bridal untuk direbahkannya di ranjang. Ia menggelar selimut hingga sebatas dada. Lalu Ia merebahkan dirinya sendiri di samping babynya.

"Hyung."

Siwon yang sedang memesan tiket pesawat dengan ponselnya sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya di perut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Mengerti maksud babynya, Siwon segera mempercepat booking tiketnya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Merangkap tubuh sedikit gempal itu dalam tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Siwon hyung, apakah masalah di Kanada bisa cepat selesai? Padahalkan ada meeting dengan klien Australia minggu depan."

"Sudah hyung perintahkan sekertaris hyung untuk mewakilkan meeting itu. Memang kenapa sayang? Apa kau sudah rindu, hum?"

"Tidak, hanya saja apakah sekertarismu bisa diandalkan?."

"Hihi, gaya berbohongmu sangat mudah ditebak sayang, kau tidak pandai dalam urusan akting. Mengakulah, kau takut rindu pada hyung, hum?"

"Ish!"

"Bagaimana dengan berciuman agar kau tidak merasakan rindu terlalu dalam?"

"Berhenti membuatku malu, hyung."

Siwon terkekeh saat Kyuhyun memukul dadanya. Ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggung ringkih itu perlahan. Lama terdiam, Siwon pikir Kyunya sudah tidur. Maka Ia memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya yang lelah.

"Hyung."

Salah, bahkan belum tigapuluh detik matanya terpejam suara indah itu memanggil. Membuat Siwon kembali terjaga dan menunduk, bertatap mata dengan babynya yang memandang sayu kearahnya. Sungguh, demi apapun Siwon ingin meraup bibir Kyuhyun yang memantulkan sinar samar dari lampu temaram di meja nakas. Lama saling bertatapan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik wajah Siwon dan mengecup bibir tipis itu lama. Tanpa nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman dengan ketulusan cinta. Siwon hanya membalas tanpa ingin merebut kuasa Kyuhyun atas bibirnya. Sehingga saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ciumannya dengan wajah memerah dan bibir membengkak, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap bibir itu dengan perlahan lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Tidurlah, hyung akan segera pulang."

Siwon membenamkan kepala Kyuhyun di dada bidangnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun menangis sekarang. Kyuhyun akan menjadi cengeng apabila Siwon akan keluar negeri. Maka dari itu, Ia bertekad memulai terapi untuk kesembuhan kaki Kyuhyun sepulang dari Kanada nanti agar Ia dapat membawa babynya serta saat Ia harus pergi jauh lagi.

***ApolDes***

Siang hari, eomma Siwon sudah berada di rumah WonKyu. Ia baru saja memasak makan siang dan kini mereka tengah menyantapnya. Acara makan mereka berjalan dengan hening hingga akhirnya suara derap kaki menyita perhatian mereka dari acara makan.

"Anyeong ahjumma, Siwon, Kyunnie. Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Seunghyun, datang tiba-tiba dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah eomma Siwon. Berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon. Tidak ada yang menyahut, membuat Seunghyun tertawa renyah.

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak perlu terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Kalian seperti tidak mengenal Seunghyun saja."

"Ah, ne. Makanlah Seunghyun hyung. Eomma baru saja masak."

Seunghyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya secara langsung. Tapi, hanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun saja membuat Seunghyun merasa kehadirannya diterima disana.

"Seunghyun hyung, katakanlah apa keperluanmu kemari."

Ujar Siwon setelah acara makan mereka selesai. Eommanya dan Kyuhyun berada di dapur untuk membersihkan piring kotor. Seunghyun yang mendengar pertanyaan tidak suka Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengambil permen yang ada di toples meja, dan mengemutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Siwon. Apa kau sebegitu takutnya aku kembali merebut Kyuhyunmu? Hei, dia sudah bukan tipeku lagi. Aku datang kemari sebagai saudara jauhmu. Jadi, jangan berfikir aku akan berbuat jahat. Ok?

"Aku belum bisa mempercayaimu hyung."

"Hah, bagaimana ya? Kau tahu aku sudah divonis sembuh oleh dokter, kan? Apa yang perlu kau takutkan?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar kalimat Seunghyun, mungkin Ia harus belajar menerima kehadiran Seunghyun layaknya dulu saat mereka masih dekat.

"Aku akan ikut menjaga Kyuhyun-mu."

Siwon menatap Seunghyun dalam, mencari celah kebohongan dari sepupunya itu. Namun yang ditatap malah sedang memperhatikan hal yang lain, bangkit mengamati aquarium dengan ikan hias cantik hidup di dalamnya. Tanpa ada rasa curiga, Siwon mengangguk saja, lalu menepuk bahu Seunghyun. Tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan sepupunya itu dalam diam.

***ApolDes***

Seunghyun memegang kemudinya dan membawa tiga orang bersamanya menuju bandara Incheon. Eomma Siwon berada disampingnya dan WonKyu duduk di kursi belakang. Seperti enggan ditinggal, Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Siwon yang tengah mengusap surainya. Mereka bertatap lama, seolah menyampaikan telepati lewat mata. Dan akhirnya Seunghyun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Siwon-ah, kita sudah sampai."

Siwon mengangguk, lalu membantu babynya duduk. Seunghyun keluar lebih dulu, mempersiapkan kursi roda disamping pintu kursi Kyuhyun. Membantu Siwon agar tidak terlalu repot. Setelahnya, Siwon keluar memutari mobil dan menggendong babynya untuk Ia pindahkan ke kursi roda.

"Hati-hati hyung, aku akan menunggumu pulang."

"Iya sayang, sehatlah selalu. Setelah hyung pulang, kita terapi untuk kakimu, ya? Agar kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Hum."

"Seunghyun hyung, kupercayakan eomma dan Kyuhyunku kepadamu. Tolong jaga dia."

"Tentu."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Siwon memeluk satu persatu dari mereka cukup lama. Membisikkan pesan dan salam untuk kembali. Setelahnya Ia menuju pintu pemberangkatan, meninggalkan orang tercintanya untuk membantu abeojinya.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun sudah berbaring di ranjang. Seunghyun pulang setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun dan eomma Siwon sampai rumah. Ditemani kesunyian, Kyuhyun belum terlelap. Ia sulit memejamkan mata sebelum mendapat ucapan selamat tidur dari Siwon. Sederhana namun berlebihan ketika Ia sendirian. Mungkin Siwon lelah. Mencoba mendengarkan music klasik, perlahan mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Menyelami alam bawah sadarnya dengan delusi bahwa Siwon baru saja mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mengecup keningnya.

***ApolDes***

Judul: Was Bitter Smile

Author: ApolDes

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Sad

Rate: T

"Kyuhyun, bangun nak." Kyuhyun menggeliat. Sedikit malu melihat mertuanya mendapati Ia bangun siang. Dengan sedikit mengulas senyum, Kyuhyun berusaha duduk dibantu mertuanya.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Tanya eomma Siwon yang dibalas gumaman Kyuhyun. Meski terkesan kurang sopan, namun bisa dimaklumi bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja bangun tidur.

"Apa yang biasanya Siwon lakukan untukmu setiap pagi?"

"Ani, tidak perlu eomma, aku bisa sendiri."

"Makanya katakan, eomma akan membiarkanmu melakukannya sendiri kalau memang meyakinkan."

"Euhm, biasanya Siwon hyung akan mencucikan wajahku, eomma."

Ujar Kyuhyun malu-malu. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan ibu mertuanya karena seharusnya Ia yang melayani, bukan malah dilayani. Eomma Siwon yang melihat tingkah malu menantunya hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, biar eomma siapkan air hangat dulu untukmu."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung mertuanya. Rasanya segan jika mertua memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Bukan apa, Kyuhyun merasa seperti menantu yang membiarkan mertuanya seperti pembantu. Terkadang dengan kondisinya kini banyak membuat Kyuhyun berdosa karena sering mengumpat kakinya. Entah itu saat sedang sendiri atau Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan kondisinya.

"Nah, Kyu. Apa perlu di kamar mandi?" Tanya eomma Siwon setelah Ia kembali dengan sebaskom kecil air hangat. Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya tersenyum segan, lalu menatap eomma Siwon yang duduk menghadapnya.

"Biar disini saja, eomma. Euhm, bisakah eomma ambilkan aku tiga handuk kecil di lemari? Handuk itu biasa Siwon hyung gunakan untuk membersihkan wajahku saat sakit."

Eomma Siwon mengangguk, lalu menuju lemari yang ditunjuk menantunya untuk mengambil 3 handuk yang dimaksud. Setelahnya, Ia memberikan pada Kyuhyun. Pria semanis boneka itu meletakkan satu handuk ke dalam baskom, satunya lagi di pangkuannya, lalu yang terakhir Ia simpan di sampingnya. Eomma Siwon memperhatikan dalam diam, melihat tingkah laku menantunya yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Sayang, kekagumannya harus ditunda karena sebuah panggilan. Iapun memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk menjawab telfon terlebih dahulu dan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan tenang.

***ApolDes***

Siwon sampai di rumah abeojinya yang berada di Kanada. Beberapa pelayan menyambutnya dengan sopan dan Ia balas dengan senyuman kecil. Abeojinya sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga. Tampak dua cangkir kopi hangat disuguhkan oleh seorang pelayan. Siwon mengambil kursi disamping abeojinya yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Kau sampai, nak."

"Ne, abeoji."

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan menantuku?"

"Kami baik abeoji, Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut. Jadi,kuharap aku dapat membantu abeoji sehingga bisa kembali ke Korea secepatnya."

"Kau begitu mencintainya, Siwon. Sampai-sampai ingin berbicara dengan abeoji lebih lama tidak kau rencanakan, hum?"

"Eh, hehe. Abeoji, mianhae."

"Tak apa, Siwon. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengerti perbincangan anak muda. Apa kau tidak lelah? Istirahatlah atau sekedar menyapa Kyuhyun terlebih dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa berkas yang mungkin bisa kau selesaikan."

Ayah Siwon membawa cangkirnya menuju ruang kerjanya sendiri. Meninggalkan anaknya yang tersenyum bahagia karena abeojinya sudah tidak sedingin dulu. Ini berkat Kyuhyun, istrinya itu sungguh membawa keajaiban bagi sifat kaku abeojinya. Ah, teringat Kyuhyun, Siwon jadi merindukan big babynya itu. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku mantelnya lalu mendial nomor Kyuhyun, menunggu hingga suara semanis permen kapas itu menyambangi telinganya.

***ApolDes***

"Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun berjengit saat mendapati panggilan dari Siwon. Hatinya membuncah semangat saat Ia mendengar sapaan dari seberang.

"Bogoshippo, baby."

"Nado, hyung. Bagaimana? Sudah sampai?"

"Pagi tadi jam tujuh. Kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Seunghyun hyung tidak memperlakukanmu kasar, kan?"

"Mana yang harus kujawab dulu, hyung? Kau terlalu banyak tanya."

"Hihi, mianhae baby. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hum.. sudah, eomma membuatkanku quaker yang enak. Beda dengan buatan hyung, kkk~"

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan makanan hyung tidak enak, eoh? Awas saja kalau hyung pulang."

"Ah, ani. Maksudku lebih enak punya hyung."

"haha, gwaenchana baby, kau tahu hyung tidak pandai masak. Jadi, apakah Seunghyun hyung membuatmu gelisah?"

"Ani. Sejak kemarin Ia belum kemari lagi."

"Begitu? Baguslah. Kalau ada apa-apa kabarkan pada hyung, arrachi?"

"Ne, ."

"Hey.. kau juga, ."

"Aish, hyung! Sudahlah, bantu abeoji. Ia pasti sudah menyiapkan tugas untuk kau bantu."

"Ne, baby. Hyung akan segera menyelesaikannya agar cepat pulang. Saranghae, babyKyu."

"Na do Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilannya dengan enggan. Ia masih ingin mendengar suara husky Siwon. Terkadang berjauhan seperti ini membuatnya ingin menangis, merasa takut dan kesepian. Dibayangi masa lalunya yang kelam diiringi tangis dan keputusasaan.

' **Aku masih terobsesi padamu, baby.'**

Kyuhyun tersentak. Bisikan itu,bisikan yang membuatnya bergetar. Tangannya mulai meremas gelisah, dan sesuatu yang hilang perlahan Ia rasakan. Matanya mengamati jemarinya yang masih bergetar. Di tangan kanannya, si jari manis tidak lagi terikat cincin. Cincin sakral pemberian Siwon yang Ia sumpahkan untuk terus memakainya kini tidak Ia rasakan. Getaran tangannya semakin hebat, Ia mencoba memutar roda kursinya menuju nakas. Mungkin saja Ia lupa menaruhnya disana.

"Apa yang kau cari, Kyu?"

"Eomma."

Kyuhyun terrgagap, Ia harus tutup mulut mengenai apa yang Ia cari. Tangannya yang masih berada di dalam laci meraih sesuatu, lalu tanpa melihat Ia langsung menunjukkannya pada mertuanya.

"Aku mencari ini, eomma."

Kyuhyun melirik yang digenggamnya, untunglah hanya sebuah earphone. Sehingga Ia tidak perlu berbohong lebih jauh karena semua orang terdekatnya tahu Kyuhyun menyukai musik. Namun eomma Siwon tidak bisa dibohongi, Ia melihat jelas bagaimana tangan menantunya itu masih bergetar. Dengan lembut, diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun, menangkupnya sehingga tangan itu tidak bergetar lagi.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, sayang? Katakanlah."

"Tidak ada, eomma."

"Meski aku bukan ibu kandungmu, percayalah aku mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan. Jujurlah, eomma akan membantumu."

"S-Sungguh, eomma. Tidak ada yang aku takutkan. Hanya saja, hari ini terasa dingin."

Eomma Siwon bangkit, mengambil sesuatu di tas yang tadi Ia sampirkan di tangannya. Sebuah syal bulu, terlihat begitu hangat dan nyaman dipakai. Kyuhyun hanya mengamati dan akhirnya membulatkan mata saat mertuanya mengalungkan syal itu kelehernya.

"Eomma akan pergi. Tidak lama, mungkin hanya beberapa jam. Seorang pelayan dari mansion Choi beserta supirnya dalam perjalanan kemari. Jadi, jika butuh apapun panggil mereka saja."

"Ne, eomma."

Eomma Siwon mengecup kening menantunya, lalu keluar dengan perasaan sedikit tenang karena menantunya sudah Ia percayakan kepada orang yang tepat.

***ApollDes***

Kyuhyun membawa kursi rodanya sendiri kea rah pintu, membukanya saat dua orang yang dimaksud eomma Siwon. Dua orang itu membungkuk dalam dan memperkenalkan diri, lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan kamarnya. Setelahnya mereka mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Si pria yang bertugas sebagai supir merangkap tukang kebun segera menuju halaman depan, dan si wanita mulai menemani Kyuhyun dan mengajak tuan barunya untuk berbincang ringan.

"Tuan, tempat mana yang paling tuan sukai dari rumah ini?"

"Ah, aku menyukai setiap ruangan di rumah ini. Tapi, aku sering menghabiskan hariku dengan Siwon hyung di halaman belakang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana, tuan?"

"Boleh. Aku ingin merasakan sinar matahari."

"Biar aku yang menemaninya, kau siapkan saja minuman hangat."

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Di belakangnya tampak Seunghyun yang tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya, lalu pelayan yang muulai akrab dengannya itu bergegas melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Seunghyun padanya.

"Terkejut? Aku merindukanmu, Kyunnie."

"Seung-ie hyung."

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, Ia hanya mampu terdiam jika di hadapannya itu Seunghyun. Tangannya kembali bergetar saat tangan Seunghyun membawa kursi rodanya ke halaman belakang, dan berteduh di bawah pohon rindang. Seunghyun duduk di akar pohon yang lumayan besar, menatap teduh beberapa insekta menyesap nektar bunga. Kyuhyun masih dalam diamnya, sibuk menyembunyikan getaran tangannya yang kian menjadi.

"Tanganmu masih sering bergetar?" Tanya Seunghyun tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, tangannya Ia lipat dibelakang kepalanya untuk bersandar di batang pohon. Kyuhyun menautkan kesepuluh jarinya yang masih bergetar, lalu menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Seharusnya kau hilangkan traumamu, Kyu. Tidak baik mengingat kenangan buruk."

"Ne, hyung."

"Hei, Kyu. Bukankah Siwon menjanjikanmu untuk terapi kaki setelah Ia pulang?"

"Iya,"

"Kenapa harus menunggunya pulang? Lebih baik bersama denganku saja, jadi bisa menghemat waktu Siwon saat Ia pulang nanti. Kau akan lebih cepat sembuh jika dilakukan lebih cepat, Kyu. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi eomma memintaku untuk diam di rumah, hyung."

"Itu mudah. Ia akan mengerti, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu membiarkan suasana hening. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri dengan dua cangkir teh hijau di atas nampan. Dengan hati-hati, Ia mengangsurkannya kepada dua tuannya. Setelahnya Ia undur diri.

"Bagaimana?"

Dengan suara hampir tercekat, Kyuhyun mengiyakan dan dibalas dengan senyum kepuasan Seunghyun. Kembali hening menyelimuti, keduanya sibuk menyesap teh hijau. Sesekali ekor mata Seunghyun menelusuri lekuk wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati dunianya sendiri. Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, Seunghyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon. Memejamkan matanya saat hembusan angin yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Seung-ie hyung."

"Ya?"

"Apakah, apakah hyung melihat cincin pernikahanku? Mungkin saja terlepas saat aku tertidur di mobil kemarin."

"Apa cincin itu hilang Kyu?"

"Euhm, mungkin. Aku tidak mendapatinya pagi ini. Dan aku berharap seseorang menemukannya. Akan lebih baik jika itu aku sendiri."

"Kau masih saja ceroboh, Kyu. Bagaimana bisa hal sepenting itu hilang? Ckckckck!"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, siap menangis kalau saja Seunghyun tidak membuatnya terkejut. Tangan Seunghyun dengan jemari yang mengapit sebuah lingkaran emas bertahta berlian kini terlihat di depan matanya. Itu cincinnya, dan mata Kyuhyun berhasil mengeluarkan apa yang dibendungnya. Tanganya berusaha meraih ciincin di tangan Seunghyun, sedikit memajukan bibirnya namun yang didapat bukanlah cincinnya, tapi sesuatu yang lembut dan terkesan dingin yang menyambangi bibirnya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat, Seunghyun kini melumat bibir bawahnya. Menciptakan rontaan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Saat tangan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Seunghyun tersungkur, saat itu juga Ia memutar kursi rodanya menuju ke dalam rumah. Ia menangis dalam diam, masih dengan memutar roda kursinya, Ia terisak kecil. Hingga saat putaran tangannya terasa percuma untuk membawanya menjauh dari Seunghyun, Ia menyerah. Percuma karena Seunghyun berhasil menghentikan kursi rodanya. Sepupu suaminya itu kini kembali menatapnya yang enggan menatap balik.

"Choi Kyuhyun,, maafkan aku. Sungguh, itu diluar kendaliku."

"…"

"Kyun-ie, jebal."

"Minggir."

"Kyun-ie,.."

"…"

"Kukembalikan cincinmu jika kau mau memaafkanku."'

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya mulai menatap Seunghyun yang kembali menunjukkan cincin di hadapannya dengan mata berair. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun merebut cincin itu dengan cepat dan kembali melajukan kursi rodanya dibantu pelayan yang menunggunya di pintu. Sedangkan Seunghyun, Ia bangkit dengan geram. Iamengacak rambutnya gemas dengan gigi saling beradu.

"ARGHHH!"

Ia meraung, menyesali perbuatannya yang kelewat batas. Berharap kemarahan Kyuhyun tidak berlanngsung lama.

***ApolDes***

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Pudar, semua kenangan yang buruk pudarlah. Biarkan yang indah tetap terkenang. Supaya rasa sakit itu tak lagi dirasakan. Biarkan perjalanan hidup semua orang tetap tenang tanpa masa kelam yang membayang. Tinggalkanlah sebuah pesan agar memori ini menyerap apa yang lebih baik dilakukan. Bukakanlah jalan untukku bahagia bersama orang yang kucinta. –Choi KyuHyun.

Judul: Was Bitter Smile

Author: ApolDes

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Sad

Rate: T

***ApolDes***

Setelah menutup tirai, Kyuhyun memutar kursi rodanya perlahan menuju ranjangnya. Setelah mengunci rodanya, Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan dan mencoba meraih sisi ranjang. Tidak sedikit erangan tertahan dari Kyuhyun saat perlahan tubuhnya terangkat. Beberapa bulir keringat mulai tercipta di keningnya. Menunjukkan betapa keras usahanya hanya untuk mencapai tempat istirahatnya sendiri. Gagal. Ia gagal meraih ranjangnya dan Ia kembali ke tempat semula. Duduk di kursi berjalannya seperti orang tidak berguna. Tertawa kecil, Ia menertawakan dirinya yang begitu lemah. Sungguh ini bukan Kyuhyun dewasa yang diharapkannya. Seharusnya Ia sedang membantu Siwon di Kanada, juga mengurus beberapa kegiatan rumah tangga sebagai istri Siwon. Tapi apa yang kini Ia lakukan? Hanya duduk dan terus menerus merepotkan orang lain.

"Hiks.."

Ia menangis, satu, dua, hingga banyak bulir lolos dari penjaranya. Membuat mata seindah boneka itu mengatup menahan perih saat matanya semakin memerah. Tangisan itu semakin pilu, menjadikan pintu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ruang keluarga itu diketuk dengan keras.

"Kyun-ie? Gwaenchana? Ini eomma, nak. Bukalah pintunya."

"…" Percuma, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang mertuanya katakana.

"Kyuhyun-ie, katakan kau kenapa? Jangan buat kami cemas."

"…"

"Kyuhyun, perlukah eomma hubungi Siwon agar pulang?"

 **Cklek**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat tiga orang yang menatapnya cemas. Ada mertuanya, Seunghyun dan pelayannya. Wajahnya masih menyisakan bekas air mata sekalipun sudah Ia seka. Isakan khas anak kecil juga sesekali keluar membuat mertuanya mensejajarkan posisinya dengannya. Menatap sang menantu dengan tatapan sedih juga penuh kekhawatiran.

"Waegeurae?"

"Eobseo, eomma."

"Lalu kenapa menangis, hum?"

"Aku ingin tidur, tetapi hanya untuk pindah ke ranjang saja tidak bisa, eomma. Jadi, he.. mianhae membuat kalian cemas, hiks.."

"Aigoo, Kyuhyun-ie. Disini ada Yang ahjumma, setidaknya beritahukan dia jika kau ingin melakukan ini."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, eomma."

"Tapi kau bisa terluka, sayang. Lee ahjumma, kau beradalah di sisi Kyuhyun selalu. Biar besok aku akan menambahkan pelayan disini. Kalau saja Siwon tidak menolak untuk menempatkan pelayan disini pasti tidak akan sesulit ini."

"Ani, eomma."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Kyu. Jja Seunghyun-ah, bantu Kyun-ie ke ranjangnya,"

Seunghyun segera meraih pegangan kursi roda Kyuhyun dan membawanya kearah ranjang. Satu yang luput dari pandangan eomma Siwon, wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sedikit tegang saat Seunghyun mulai meraih tubuhnya bridal untuk dipindahkan ke ranjang.

"Nah Kyu, eomma ke kamar dulu, ne? jjalja."

Eomma Siwon pergi, Si pelayan masih setia di depan pintu menanti apa yang tuannya perintahkan. Namun setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Seunghyun menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Itu artinya tugasnya hari ini selesai.

***ApolDes***

"Kyun-ie, tatap aku." Ujar Seunghyun dengan rada rendah, terkesan dingin namun sarat permohonan. Kyuhyun masih memalingkan wajahnya. Perlahan tangan Seunghyun meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba mendapat simpati namun gugurlah harapannya kala tangan Kyuhyun mengibasnya secara halus.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, hyung."

"Kyu,"

"Pergi dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

Keduanya terdiam, Seunghyun masih menatap Kyuhyun dalam meski masih diacuhkan. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun sebatas dada.

"Baiklah, kuharap setelah aku keluar dari sini kau memaafkanku. Besok kita bisa mulai terapinya, Siwon sudah menyetujui tadi. Selamat malam Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Seunghyun, airmatanya keluar dengan segera. Ia merindukan Siwon, Ia ingin Siwon. Ia takut berlama-lama dengan Seunghyun. Rasanya seperti tertidur dalam mimpi yang buruk dan tidak ada yang membangunkanmu. Sesak, Kyuhyun memukul dadanya pelan. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ponselnya bergetar, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sesaknya.

"Hyung-ie." Sapa Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Baby, gwaenchana?"

"Ani, aku hanya sedang flu."

"Nyalakan video callmu baby. Tidak ada penolakan."

Jemari lentik Kyuhyun menyeka matanya yang sembab. Sebisa mungkin Ia menetralkan dirinya agar mampu menyembunyikan tangisnya. Setelahnya Ia menghadapkan wajahnya di depan layar untuk video call yang telah terhubung dengan Siwon.

"Baby.."

"Hyung, I miss You."

"Me too. Kau sakit, sayang?"

"Hanya flu, hyung. Kau tahu aku alergi debu?"

"Hyung tahu kau alergi jika berjauhan dengan hyung. Kkk~ jadi, apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Eh?"

"Hai sayang, hyungmu ini dapat merasakan yang kamu rasakan. Apa Seunghyun hyung menciummu?"

"M-mwo?"

"Tidak perlu terkejut, sayang. Siwon hyungmu ini akan segera membunuhnya setelah kembali."

Wajah Siwon berubah mengeras. Bayangan Seunghyun yang mencium Kyuhyun membuat darahnya naik. Rasanya ingin segera menguliti bibir Seunghyun saat itu juga.

"Hyung, kau membuatku takut."

"Jauhi dia, baby. Hyung belum bisa pulang segera. Masih banyak hal penting yang harus hyung lakukan untuk abeoji."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati takut Ia salah dengar.

"Iya. Maka dari itu, beraktifitaslah hanya dengan eomma. Kau ingatkan siapa yang membuatmu seperti sekarang? Jadi, tetaplah berada di rumah."

"Ne, hyung."

"Tidurlah sayang, kau terlihat lelah."

"Ne, . tapi, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.

"Lagu yang mana ?"

"Yang hyung buatkan untukku."

"Baiklah, dengarr dan mimpilah dengan indah, okay?"

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menaruh ponselnya di dekat telinganya untuk kemudian mendengar suara husky Siwon yang tengah mengalunkan lagu untuknya. Perlahan matanya terasa berat, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Siwon berhasil membuatnya tenang hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Kau sudah tidur, sayang?"

Panggil Siwon setelah lagunya selesai. Ia terkekeh saat mendengar dengkuran Kyuhyun. Memang jika babynya itu tidur sendiri maka kamar utama rumah WonKyu akan terasa 'hangat' hanya dengan suara dengkuran Kyuhyun. Namun jika Kyuhyun tidur dalam rengkuhan Siwon, maka seluruh sisi rumah akan terasa hangat dengan keharmonisan cinta mereka.

"Jaljjayo baby. Saranghae."

Salam Siwon setelah memastikan babynya benar-benar tidak mendengarnya.

***ApolDes***

Pagi yang hangat, Kyuhyun sudah segar dengan bermandikan hangatnya mentari. Tubuhnya yang berbalut sweater rajut putih membuatnya bersinar. Kini Ia tengah duduk di bawah pohon maple mertuanya yang tengah menyirami bunga di hadapannya.

"Eomma, sini biar aku bantu."

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Ayo kita masuk, Yang ahjumma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

Eomma Siwon membawa Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan TV dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana untuk mengambil air minum. Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Kyuhyun mengecilkan volume TV dan berjalan menuju ruang baca yang hanya berbatas dinding. Ia menghentikan kursi rodanya di daun pintu saat mendengar suara Seunghyun dan seorang wanita yang Ia yakini sebagai maid baru dari mansion Choi yang baru sampai subuh tadi. Namun tema pembicaraan merekalah yang membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Siapkan obatku di semua tempat yang sering aku kunjungi. Juga, di pakaianku sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin diasingkan keluarga ini lagi. Mengerti? Jaga Kyuhyun, laporkan apa yang Ia lakukan setiap aku pergi. Catat itu."

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan itu, Kyuhyun memutar kursi rodanya kembali ke ruang tengah. Namun belum sempat Ia menjauh, kursi rodanya ditahan dari belakang. Mata Kyuhyunn melebar, namun Ia enggan menooleh ke belakang.

"Tuan, hendak kemana? Perlu saya bantu?"

Hahhh, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Rupanya yang menahannya adalah maid yang baru saja diberi 'tugas' privasi oleh Seunghyun.

"Tidak, aku ingin ke ruang baca tapi tiba-tiba tidak ingin. Jadi, aku mau ke ruang tengah saja. Ya, ruang tengah. Hehe."

Maid itu melepas pegangannya pada kursi roda Kyuhyun dan terheran bagaimana tuannya bisa segugup pencuri ketika menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia melenggang menuju dapur kotor dan bergabung dengan maid lainnya.

"Dari mana, Kyu?"

"Eoh, eomma. Aku baru saja melihat ahjussi mencuci mobil lewat jendela. Sangat menyenangkan kalau aku bisa membantunya."

"Kyu, kau tidak perlu membantu apapun. Hanya dengan bahagiamu saja itu sudah membantu meringankan keluh kesah kami."

"Eomma berlebihan."

Eomma Siwon tertawa kecil, tangannya meraih remote dan mengganti channel yang menayangkan berita luar negeri. Ia tersenyum saat Ia mengganti channel diwaktu yang tepat, karena setelah Kyuhyun melihat apa yang ditayangkan,

"Kyaaa! Itu Siwon hyung eomma! Itu, dibelakang abeoji. Ommo! Dia sangat tampan. Woaah, eomma lihat dia, kan?"

Eomma Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum melihat keantusiasan menantunya saat melihat putranya turut menghadiri konferensi pers bersama suaminya. Kyuhyun mengakhiri kegiatan kekanakannya dan berubah menunduk, Ia malu setelah melakukan hal menggelikan layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kenapa, Kyu?"

"Euhm, itu. Mianhae, eomma. Aku seperti anak kecil dihadapan eomma, Kyun-ie malu."

Eomma Siwon tertawa lepas. Bagaimana bisa menantunya sepolos ini. Ia ingin menangis haru sekaligus sedih. Setelahnya mereka saling terdiam, melihat apa-apa saja yang disampaikan abeoji Siwon di konferensi pers itu.

"Mereka berhasil, eomma."

"Karena mereka adalah Choi. Yang selalu berbakti kepada orang tuanya meskipun kehidupan mereka dikekang oleh keharusan menjadi yang pertama sejak kecil. Maka, inilah hasilnya. Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan masalah dengan segera."

"Eomma."

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Itulah mengapa kami menyulitkan hubungan kalian dulu. Karena apa? Kami ingin Siwon belajar mempertahankan hubungan kalian. Kalau saja dulu Siwon menyerah untuk mempertahankanmu dan membiarkan Ia dijodohkan dengan gadis, sudah dipastikan Ia tidak mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Buktinya Ia mempertahankanmu, sehingga kami yakin kalau kaulah yang dicari Siwon selama ini."

"Eomma, terimakasih."

"Jangan, jangan berterimakasih. Kamilah yang berterimakasih. Jadi, bahagialah selalu ya, Kyun-ie. Uri Siwon, eomma, abeoji, dan para maid menyayangimu melebihi apapun arrachi?"

"Ne, eomma."

Pasangan mertua dan menantu itu berpelukan, berbagi perasaan bahagia yang tak mampu terungkap hanya dengan kata.

"Ehm. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Oh, Seunghyun-ah. Duduklah. Lihat itu, Siwon berhasil membantu abeojinya. Keuangan yang sempat terguncang akhirnya kembali stabil bahkan banyak perusahaan yang ikut menawarkan kontrak kerja sama. Kyu, mungkin Siwon akan segera pulang dalam waktu dekat."

"Ahjumma, aku dan Kyun-ie ada jadwal terapi kaki. Jadi, biarkan aku membawanya."

"Oh ya, apakah Siwon sudah mengizinkanmu?"

"Tentu, aku sudah bervideo call dengannya."

"T..Tapi, eomma."

"Kenapa, Kyu? Jangan takut, ya. Keputusan Siwon juga bagus. Lebih cepat terapi maka kakimu akan lebih cepat berfungsi kembali. Hati-hati Seunghyun-ah. Sampaikan salamku pada , ok?"

"Tentu ahjumma."

'Eomma, bahkan Siwon hyung melarangku berada di dekat Seunghyun hyung, apa mungkin Ia membiarkanku terapi dengan hanya bersamanya?'

Batin Kyuhyun dengan gelisah. Ia hanya mampu menurut saat Seunghyun mem-bridalnya ke dalam mobil.

"Hyung." Cicit Kyuhyun saat Seunghyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman.

"Ponselku tertinggal di ruang tengah. Bisakah hyung mengambilkannya?"

Seunghyun terdiam, Ia seolah tidak mendengar Kyuhyun bicara. Ia menekan pedal gasnya dan Mercedes itupun melaju perlahan meninggalkan kediaman WonKyu.

***ApolDes***

Eomma Siwon melirik meja dihadapannya dimana ada ponsel Kyuhyun yang bergetar dengan sebuah panggilan dari Siwon.

"Kyun-ie meninggalkan ponselnya?" Gumam eomma Siwon saat jemarinya menggeser warna hijau di layar ponsel pintar menantunya itu.

"Ya, Siwon."

'Dimana Kyun-ie, eomma?'

"Dia baru saja pergi."

'Kemana? Bersama siapa?'

"Ke rumah sakit menemui Dr. Wasley, bersama Seunghyun."

'Mwo? Eomma mengizinkannya? Bagaimana bisa?'

"Kau sendiri yang mengizinkannya, Siwonnie. Jadi eomma biarkan mereka pergi."

'Ya Tuhan, eomma. Bahkan aku tidak meyimpan nomor Seunghyun hyung. Eotteohke? Aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada babyku.'

"Siwon, jangan bilang jika Seunghyun tidak meminta izinmu."

'Sudah kukatakan, eomma. Aku tidak memiliki nomor Seunghyun.'

"Ya Tuhan, eomma begitu bodoh. Mianhae Siwonnie, eomma akan mengirimkanmu nomor Seunghyun. Hubungi dia segera, arra?"

Eomma Siwon gusar, dengan cepat Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim Siwon nomor Seunghyun untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Hwang ahjussi, lacak mobil Seunghyun dan bawa aku serta! Susul dia! Palli!" Teriak eomma Siwon kepada Supir pribadinya.

***ApolDes***

Kyuhyun yang masih gelisah melirik ponsel Seunghyun yang bergetar, Ia hafal nomor yang tengah menghubungi Seunghyun, itu nomor Siwon meskipun tidak memiliki nama. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, dengan penuh harap Ia menatap Seunghyun.

"Hyung, ada telfon. Biar aku yang angkat, ya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi, ponselmu bergetar terus, hyung."

"Biarkan."

"Tapi hyung, itu dari Siwon hyung. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"SUDAH KUBILANG BIARKAN!"

Seunghyun menepikan mobilnya dengan decitan rem yang mendominasi membuat Kyuhyun bergetar. Seunghyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil baterainya sehingga ponsel itu mati. Tangannya juga beralih menuju GPS yang Ia pasang di mobilnya untuk mematikan sinyalnya.

"Diam dan jadilah anak manis yang penurut Kyu."

Desis Seunghyun sembari melajukan kembali mobilnya.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

"Semua kenangan buruk itu kembali, kembali dalam bentuk mimpi yang membuat setiap kodak kehidupan terulang, layaknya manusia yang sekarat. Saat Kodak kenangan buruk itu berputar, maka saat itulah rasanya kau ingin mati."

Judul: Was Bitter Smile

Author: ApolDes

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and other

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Sad

Rate: T

Seunghyun mengacak rambutnya kasar, merutuki segala kebodohan yang Ia lakukan karena telah menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Ia meremas stir mobilnya, kemudian meraih botol obat dan mengeluarkan dua pil dari dalamnya dan menelannya dengan tergesa. Perlahan nafasnya mulai normal. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih termenung dalam ketakutan.

"Kyunnie."

".."

"Dengar, aku minta maaf. Kau tahu? Aku masih sulit mengontrol emosiku. Sekarang tatap aku!"

"…"

"Kyu.."

".."

"Baiklah jikka kau belum mau bicara. Kuharap dengan ini kau mau bicara kembali."

Mendengar penuturan Seunghyun, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada sepupu suaminya itu perlahan. Seunghyun mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menghidupkannya kembali.

"Kau hafal nomor ponsel Siwon kan? Bicaralah dengannya dan katakan kau baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menatap Seunghyun ragu. Bagaimanapun sepupu suaminya itu termasuk orang yang sulit dikendalikan apabila sudah mengalami banyak penolakan. Dengan tangan bergetar, Ia menerima ponsel Seunghyun dan mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor yang Ia hafal dengan sangat.

"Seunghyun breng**k! kau apakan istriku?! Sialan kau!"

"Hy-ung.."

"Baby? Gwaenchana? Apa yang Seunghyun lakukan padamu? Dimana kauu sekarang, eoh?"

"Nan.. gwaenchana."

"Bohong. Pasti Seunghyun memaksamu mengatakan itu, kan? Jawab aku, sayang."

"Ani, aku memang baik-baik saja."

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa Ia mematikan ponsel dan GPSnya begitu saja? Pasti dia menculikmu sekarang."

"Ani, hyung. Sewaktu akan mengangkat panggilanmu ponsel Seunghyun hyung terjatuh dan mati. Butuh waktu lama untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Dan untuk GPS itu, tidak masalah. Aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menelfon eomma nanti."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, rasanya sungguh tidak enak berbohong pada suaminya. Nyatanya sekarang Ia berada masih jauh dari rumah sakit. Dan mengenai ponsel yang jatuh itu adalah kebohongan total. Seunghyun menatap Kyuhyun heran. Bagaimana bisa istri sepupunya itu malah membelanya setelah Ia bentak tadi.

"Hyung akan tiba di Korea malam nanti, baby. Sekarang hyung tengah berada di bandara."

"Jeongmal?"

"Hm. Berikan ponselnya pada Seunghyun!"

Kyuhyun menjulurkan ponselnya pada Seunghyun yang menumpukan kepalanya pada setir mobil dengan menunduk.

"Siwon hyung ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Siwon-ah.." Sapa Seunghyun dengan nada rendah.

"Jangan katakan penyakit sialanmu kambuh Seunghyun hyung!"

"Aku, aku tidak tahu, Siwon. Kenapa bisa aku kembali mengalami ini."

"Bawa Kyuhyun pulang! Dan kau pergilah dari rumahku."

"Mwo?"

"Itu syarat dariku jika kau ingin selamat, hyung. Cukup kau buat babyku menderita karena penyakit bodohmu itu. Jangan sampai kau buat aku mematahkan kakimu jika 'istri'ku terluka sekecil apapun."

"Ne, arraseo. Mianhae Siwon-ah."

Panggilan itu berakhir. Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya diantara sabuk pengaman. Sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Seunghyun menyalakan mobilnya dan memutar arah menuju rumahnya.

***ApolDes***

Eomma Siwon yang masih dalam masa paniknya menengok ke kanan-kiri, berharap menemukan mobil Seunghyun yang sinyal GPSnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hwang ahjussi, apakah sinyalnya belum terlihat lagi?"

"Belum, nyonya."

"Aigoo, bodohnya aku aigoo. Menantuku."

Keduanya terdiam, masih dengan wajah yang sama tegangnya menyusuri jalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Keheningan mereka diinterupsi oleh getaran ponsel si supir, lalu dengan perlahan Hwang ahjussi menepikan mobilnya dan menerima telfon dengan segera.

"Ne.. ok. Gomawo, Yang-ah."

"Siapa yang menelfon, ahjussi?"

"Pelayan Yang, nyonya. Kyuhyun-ssi sudah kembali bersama tuan Seunghyun."

"Kita pulang."

"Arrasimnida."

Dan kereta Camry itupun memutar arah, menuju rumah minimalis putra si nyonya Choi, pebisnis sukses yang berhasil menanam saham di berbagai perusahaan internasional.

***ApolDes***

Kyuhyun terkulai di gendongan bridal Seunghyun, Ia tertidur saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Kamarnya yang memang terletak di lantai pertama memudahkan Seunghyun membawa bayi besar yang sempat membuat jangtungnya hampir lepas karena pesona yang dia pancarkan.

"Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi, baby. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengurus emosiku. Hhh, kalau seperti ini terus rencanaku tidak mungkin berhasil. Aku harus lebih banyak bergaul lagi dengan orang, agar aku bisa mengatasinya, kan? Jadi, tunggu aku benar-benar sembuh, okay?" Gumam Seunghyun setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjangnya. Tangannya terangkat mengelus helaian sewarna coklat madu itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Ini, kuharap aku dapat melakukan lebih dari ini."

Seunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka, lalu mengecup bibir lembut itu dan menghisapnya lembut. Merasakan apa yang selama ini Ia harapkan tanpa mengganggu tidur seseorang yang tengah Ia 'curi' ciumannya.

"Aku akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Seunghyun sambil mengusap belahan bibir yang baru saja Ia nikmati. Kemudian Ia berdiri dari posisinya, lalu menuju pintu dan keluar secara perlahan.

"Oh, ahjumma. Kau sudah pu.."

PLAK

"Berani sekali kau membohongiku, eoh? Mau menculik Kyuhyun dengan memanfaatkan kepercayaan Siwon? Kau pikir itu membuatmu lepas? Sekali baj***an tetaplah baj***an."

"Ahjumma, mianhae. Aku kehilangan kendali emosiku tadi."

"Kau masih sakit?"

"Ne."

"Pantaslah kau seperti orang bodoh. Jangan kembali sebelum kau sembuh dan jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh Siwon dan Kyuhyunku. Pulanglah. Mengadulah pada abeojimu yang sama tol*lnya denganmu."

Eomma Siwon meluapkan segala kecemasannya dengan lancar. Meskipun Ia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit gemetar, namun Ia merasa lega setelah mengutarakannya dengan Seunghyun. Kecemasannya terhadap putranya tidak bisa dianggap remeh jika Ia sudah mencapai tahap 'marah'. Ia akan membantai secara kata-kata dan membuktikannya dengan fakta. Ia berlalu, meninggalkan Seunghyun yang menunduk dengan tangan yang mengepal marah.

"Orang tua sialan." Desis Seunghyun sebelum Ia meninggalkan kediaman sepupu 'cantik'nya itu.

***ApolDes***

Malam hari, cuaca sedikit mendung dan perlahan rintik hujan turun. Siwon baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke rumah yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini Ia tingalkan bersama dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia masuk dengan sambutan dari eommanya yang menyampirkan handuk padanya, menyuruhnya untuk langsung membersihkan diri sebelum berbicara satu sama lain. Duapuluh menit kemudian, Siwon sudah siap dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana denim selutut. Ia menghampiri eommanya yang duduk di sofa kamarnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduh.

"Eomma begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun Siwonnie. Kau tahu dia adalah peninggalan sahabat terbaik eomma yang paling berharga. Bahkan eomma dan kau melihat hari pertama Ia menghirup udara dunia yang penuh dengan tangan 'kotor' manusia. Bagaimana mungkin eomma bisa lalai menjaganya hingga keadaannya seperti ini, Siwonnie?" Tangis dalam diam eomma Siwon pecah, sedikit isakkan membuat Siwon membawa wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Ia mengucapkan berbagai kata penghibur agar eommanya tidak terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma belum makan, kan? Aku lapar, eomma. Biarkan baby tidur dulu. Anggap saja kepuulanganku sebagai surprise."

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Keduanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Membiarkan raga yang lelah itu dalam mimpinya.

***ApolDes***

Siwon kembali ke kamarnya, Ia tersenyum mendapati Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan dengkuran yang 'halus' hingga membuatnya terkekeh geli. Dengan gemas, Ia melompat ke ranjangnya dan menutup lubang hidung Kyuhyun gemas sampai bayi besarnya itu terganggu.

"Hello baby…"

"eungh.. Kuda bodoh, pergilah dariku. Rumputmu baru saja disiram Tuhan, kan? Hush hush, aku sedang kencan dengan Siwonnie."

Siwon lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ia kembali jahil dengan membuka sebelah kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Akibatnya, geraman dan pukulan mendarat dengan 'selamat' di kepalanya.

"OUCH."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar, Ia tidak tahu jika Ia tidak hanya sekedar melantur. Dengan sigap, Ia melihat orang yang masih mengaduh di sampingnya. Karena penglihatannya yang kurang jelas, beberapa kali Ia mengucek matanya.

"Tidak baik mengucek matamu, sayang."

Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan ciumannya dikedua kelopak mata babynya yang terpejam.

"Good Night baby?"

"Wonnie hyung? Kau pulang?"

"Ya, ini aku, sayang."

Kyuhyun tidak lagi berkata-kata. Ia terlampau bahagia untuk kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat Ia cintai. Kedua tangannya terulur, mengait di belakang punggung Siwon dengan wajahnya yang bersembunyi di ceruk leher sang 'suami', menikmati aroma maskulin yang selalu Ia gilai setiap hari.

"Merindukanku, hum?"

"Sangat."

"Apa yang membuatmu bersedih saat ini?"

"Seunghyun hyung.."

"Sssst sudah, jangan diingat. Kita tidur, ya?"

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk nya erat. Sedikit tidak nyaman karena punggungnya terganjal tangan Kyuhyun. Namun ini juga akan membuat peredaran darah di tangan Kyuhyun terganggu juga, kan?

"Baby?"

"Uhm?"

"Tanganmu,lepaskan dulu, ya? Biar hyung yang memelukmu."

Kyuhyun menurut, Ia melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Siwon meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang yang terlatih itu. Kini giliran Siwonlah yang memeluk babynya posesive, setelah memberi kecupan di puncak kepala Kyuhyun cukup lama.

"Jajja baby.."

"Hmm."

***ApolDes***

*this plot is in Kyuhyun's dream, but was happened*

 _Pagi yang damai, dengan guguran maple yang indah, menghias jalanan teduh di luar sana. Sebuah bingkai dengan photo prawedding berlatar sunset berdiri kokoh di depan pintu masuk tempat pemberkatan. Rangkaian bunga dan literasi pebisnis sudah mulai berdatangan. Siwon dengan tuxedo putihnya sudah berdiri dalam gugup. Menanti detik-detik kedatangan calon 'istri'nya yang tengah dijemput oleh sang wali. Tak lama, langkah tenang dan berat mengusiktelinganya, membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati pasangannya tengah berjalan dengan tuxedo putihnya. Meskipun begitu, Ia terlihat cantik dan membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih cepat. Setelah wali dari pasangannya memasrahkan tangan itu padanya, Siwon memulai pemberkatan itu dengan lancar. Tak luput tepuk tangan mengiringi ucapan selamat pada mereka saat kedua bibir itu saling bertemu._

 _Setelah acara selesai, keluarga Choi menikmati makan malam bersama dan perayaan pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan sederhana. Namun acara yang seharusnya berjalan lancar itu harus berhenti setelah kedatangan Choi Seunghyun, sepupu Siwon yang mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, istri sah Siwon._

" _Choi Kyu Hyun!" Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Seunghyun yang tersenyum padanya dengan sebuket mawar merah._

" _Kemari, bocah." Kyuhyun menurut, diikuti pandangan Siwon, mertua dan sepupu Siwon yang lain. Saat sampai dihadapan Seunghyun, tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun digenggam erat dan tubuhnya disembunyikan dibelakang punggung lebar Seunghyun._

" _SEUNGHYUN HYUNG! KAU MENYAKITINYA!" Teriak Siwon ketika melihat Kyuhyun meringis._

" _Siwon bodoh! Ayahmu sudah memiliki Choi Corporation yang merupakan impian ayahku dan kau juga mengambil Kyuhyun dariku? Jangan harap itu akan berhasil, kkk~"_

" _Seunghyun hyung, kau mabuk?"_

" _Mabuk apa terserahmu, bodoh! Kyuhyun,ikutlah denganku. Kau hoobaeku, kan? Patuhlah pada sunbaemu, bocah!"_

" _Sunbae, ani, maksudku hyung. Kami tengah merayakan pernikahan kami. Mungkinkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat dengan cara yang berbeda? Kau belum mengucapkannya padaku." Rajuk Kyuhyun mencoba menghalau ketakutannya._

" _Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, bodoh! Terutama untukmu, CHOI SI WON."_

 _Siwon menatap Seunghyun sengit. Bagaimanapun 'istri'nya terlihat sangat ketakutan dibalik suara bergetarnya._

" _SELAMAT MENDUDA, HAHAHAHA."_

 _Seunghyun membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari mansion Choi diikuti teriakan kesakitan Kyuhyun akibat tangannya terpelintir. Siwon dan keluarganya berlari mengikuti, meneriaki Seunghyun agar bangun dari halusinasinya. Namun sayang, Seunghyun terlebih dulu membawa Kyuhyun pergi dengan motorsportnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon berlari menuju Jazz-nya dan menyusul Seunghyun beserta 'istri baru'nya. Tidak Ia hiraukan teriakan keluarganya agar membiarkan Seunghyun membawa Kyuhyun dahulu. Karena keluarga Choi memiliki banyak bodyguard yang siap melindungi tuannya. Namun apalah daya, Siwon hanyalah pengantin baru yang bahkan belum menyentuh Kyuhyun sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin orang yang Ia cintai dibawa orang begitu saja._

 _Jalanan yang semula sepi kini menjadi adu balap antara Seunghyun, Siwon dan bodyguard yyang mengekor di belakang mereka. Seunghyun benar-benar pengguna motor yang pandai. Ia mampu melewati celah antara mobil dan truk yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa gores. Sedangkan Siwon tertinggal jarak dua mobil dari sepupu gilanya itu._

 _Akhirnya Seunghyun melalui jalanan yang lebih sepi. Namun jalan yang dilewati lebih sempit sehingga mobil tidak dapat memasukinya. Akhirnya Siwon menumpang pada bodyguardnya yang bermotor dan kembali mengejar Seunghyun yang tampak semakin jauh._

" _Lebih cepat lagi, aku tidak mau kehilangan 'dia', jebal." Pinta Siwon dengan nada gemetar. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada 'istri'nya._

" _Oh, shit!"_

 _Geram bodyguard Siwon saat Ia terkecoh di pertigaan yang dilewati Seunghyun. Dengan cepat Ia memutar balik motornya, dan mata Siwon melebar saat melihat tanda yang terpampang di jalan yang dilewati Seunghyun._

" _DALAM MASA PERBAIKAN, HARAP PUTAR ARAH"_

 _Siwon yakin Seunghyun melewati jalan itu. Dan dengan fikiran yang entah menuju kemana, Siwon turun dari motornya bersama bodyguard lainnya dan memilih berjalan kaki melihat jalan yang bertanda memang rusak parah dengan panjang yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Hampir separuhh jalan berlubang besar. Beberapa senter dikeluarkan untuk membantu penerangan yang membuat jalanan sepi itu sedikit diwarnai oleh cahaya._

" _SAJANGNIM! MEREKAI DISINI!"_

 _Siwon berlari kearah berteriaknya salah satu bodyguardnya. Dengan emosi yang meluap Ia menghampiri Seunghyun, siap meninju sepupunya itu tepat di wajah. Namun apa yang Ia lihat justru membuat tubuhnya lemas. Ia melihat bagaimana Seunghyun tengah memerangkap tubuh 'istri'nya yang tampak 'tertidur' di samping motor yang tergeletak. Seunghyun tidak hanya memerangkap, namun bibir itu tengah melumat bibir Kyuhyun tanpa merasa ada banyak 'piranha' di sekitarnya._

" _SIAL*N KAU CHOI SEUNGHYUN!"_

 _Siwon benar-benar marah, Ia menerjang Seunghyun dan meninjunya beberapa kali. Bahkan sampai sepupu 'gila'nya itu pingsan, tangannya tidak puas hanya melihat sepupunya tertidur, Ia bahkan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Namun gerakannya tertahan oleh bodyguardnya, meski sesekali Ia mencoba melepaskan pegangan bodyguardnya, namun sebuah kalimat mampu membuatnya kembali merasa tak berdaya._

" _Sajangnim, Kyuhyun-ssi terluka parah. Kakinya tertindih motor dan Ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ambulance dan keluarga anda dalam perjalanan kemari."_

 _Siwon berbalik, memastikan apa yang dikatakan bodyguardnya adalah salah. Kakinya berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang tengah dikerumuni bodyguard lain. Tampak beberapa bodyguard memindahkan motor yang dibawa Seunghyun dan Ia dapat melihat babynya 'tertidur'. Kakinya tampak terkulai dalam posisi ganjil dengan darah yang merembes di sela-sela celana putih yang Ia kenakan. Siwon kalap, Ia berteriak seperti orang gila dan terus memanggil Kyuhyun agar istrinya itu bangun dan memeluknya. Namun apalah Ia, Kyuhyun hanya tertidur dan seolah hilang._

 _*end of Kyuhyun's dream*_

 _***ApolDes***_

"ANIYAAA..! hhh..hhh..hhh" Kyuhyun terbangun dengan keringat yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah sehingga membuatnya sesak. Siwon yang terkejut karena teriakan Kyuhyunpun segera bangun, menatap babynya yang tampak seperti orang frustasi ditengah nafasnya yang memburu.

"Baby! Waegeurae? Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau mimpi buruk, eoh? jangan buat hyung cemas." Siwon menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapnya, namun sepasang onix caramel itu kosong.

"…"

"Kyuhyun-ie.." Sekali lagi Siwon mencoba mendapat jawaban.

"…"

"Sayang.." Oh Tuhan, Siwon lega saat pandangan Kyuhyun kembali hidup.

"Dia gila.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Siapa, sayang?"

"Dia, merusak hidupku.." Lagi, Kyuhyun menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan sangat pelan. Serupa bisikan.

"Kau membicarakan siapa, Kyu?"

"Dia.. hh… harus.. sembuh.." Siwon kini meremas tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke dunia nyatanya.

"Siapa yang sakit, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Akulah, yang membuatnya gila."

"Demi Tuhan Choi Kyu Hyun! Apa yang kau gumamkan?" Cukup, Siwon tidak tahan jika Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dan nama yang Kyuhyun sebutkan membuat Siwon semakin khawatir.

"Choi Seung Hyun, hh.. dia…"

Grep

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan Ia menangis dalam diam, Kyuhyun terus meracau dalam pelukannya. Istrinya menggumamkan kata yang sama setiap ucapan lidahnya.

"Ssst, sudah baby, tidur lagi, okay?"

"Aku.. harus buat, Seunghyun hyung, sem..buh.. hhh." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Iya, kau boleh menyembuhkannya. Sekarang tidur, ya?" Ucap Siwon sembari mengelus punggung Kyuhyun hingga membuat istrinya itu nyaman.

"Seung-ie hyung, hhh, dia gila karenaku, hyung. Dia tergila-gila olehku."

"Sst.. sleep well baby." Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap di bibir Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun tertidur kembali dalam damai.

Lama tidak ada jawaban, Siwon akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan kembali membaringkan Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, masih pukul 03.00 A.M dan matanya enggan tertutup lagi. Akhirnya Ia memilih untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun terlelap sambil berselancar di internet, menganalisa versi pendapat para blogger untuk kemungkinan penyembuhan trauma Kyuhyun dan juga sedikit menyinggung penyembuhan Seunghyun, mungkin. Ahh, entahlah. Kita bahas kegiatan Siwon di chapter berikutnya.

T.B.C

Nb: **sorry for late. Apakah masih ada yang menginginkan chapter inii dilanjut? Sedikit pesimis karena alurnya mungkin membingungkan. Kkk. Saya harap dukungan dan REVIEW dari readers. Karena semangat menulis saya tumbuh setelah membaca banyaknya review di setiap chapter. Namun jika tidak sempat untuk review, saya juga ucapkan TERIMAKASIH karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abal ini. Deep bow. Annyeong ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Was Bitter Smile ; Trap?**

 **Maincast: Cho-I Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Choi Seunghyun,**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Hurt, comfort**

 **Author: ApolDes**

 **Length: Chaptered**

Kyuhyun's POV

Hangat, aku merasakan damai dalam tidurku. Sedikit terusik mengingat beberapa saat lalu tampak begitu banyak kenangan pahit yang berubah menjadi bunga tidur. Perlahan kubuka obsidianku, mendapati sebuah dada bidang berwarna tan yang selalu berusaha melindungiku dari bahaya. Aku tersenyum, pemilik dada bidang itu masih melingkarkan lengannya diperutku dengan kepala yang masih seolah menghirup aroma rambutku. Aku ingin membangunkannya, namun mengingat semalam aku membuatnya lama terjaga, kuurungkan juga niatku. Beralih keucapanku yang semalam kugumamkan. Sedikit aneh memang, dimana ucapan itu terlontar sedemikian rupa setelah kenangan pahit itu membuatku trauma. Aku kehilangan fungsi kakiku, dan bergantung pada orang lain agar aku mampu berpindah tempat. Seunghyun hyung, aku berada diantara rasa nyaman dan takut ketika bersamanya.

"Seunghyun-ssi menderita gangguan jiwa dimana Ia terobsesi pada sesuatu dan akan merasa puas setelah obsesinya itu tercapai meskipun mengakibatkan kesalahan fatal. Ia mampu berakting seolah semua baik baik saja. Atau bisa disebut dengan psikopat. Umumnya memotong leher ayam dengan leher manusia seperti hal yang sama bagi penderita ini. Seunghyun-ssi masih dalam tahap awal, beberapa pengobatan mampu mengendalikan emosi dirinya. Kehadiran orang yang berarti baginya dapat membantu menyembuhkannya."

Sekiranya itu yang mampu kudengar dari penjelasan uisa yang merawat Seunghyun hyung. Meski semula tidak percaya, namun kenyataan mampu menarik kesimpulan bahwa Seunghyun hyung bisa dikatakan terobsesi padaku. Dia dulu mencintaiku dan aku pernah memberinya harapan. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku bersama Siwon hyung saat Ia memutuskan pergi ke LA, meraih kehidupan bebasnya setelah mengetahui aku lebih mencintai sepupunya dibanding dirinya.

Prakk

Mataku melebar. Suara itu tiba-tiba mengejutkanku, membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dan nafasku terasa berat. Sakit saat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatku mencengkeram dada. Sakit, terkejut, sesak, merasa dilecehkan dan kehilangan. Tubuhku mulai menegang, bergerak sembarang membuat ranjang kami sedikit bergerak.

"Euhmm,, Kyu? Ada apa ini?" samar kudengar Siwon hyung bertanya, Ia mungkin terganggu. Namun sungguh, aku membutuhkannya. Rasanya sangat sesak. Bayangan pahit itu terus menerus berputar bahkan terasa sangat mengerikan. Udara di sekitarku terasa panas dan kurasakan Siwon hyung mengguncang tubuhku. Hyung, aku lelah. Bagaimana aku bisa bangkit dari masa laluku? Gelap, hyung.

Kyuhyun's POV end

***ApolDes***

Author's PoV

Siwon meremas rambutnya, Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia terbangun dengan mendapati cintanya tengah mengerang bagai orang sekarat dan setelahnya tertidur. Saat membawa istrinya itu ke rumah sakit, Ia melihat bingkai foto pernikahannya di meja terjatuh dan retak. Namun Ia berasumsi bahwa tidak mungkin istrinya itu akan se-drop ini hanya dengan benda itu. Matanya mulai berair, ibunya yang semula akan pulang ke mansion Choi sampai membatalkan niatnya karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkan. Akhirnya disinilah mereka, di kursi tunggu depan sebuah ruang gawat darurat. Saat dibawa kemari istrinya seperti kesulitan bernafas dan peluh menetes disetiap pori-pori kulitnya. Lama menunggu akhirnya seorang dokter keluar, diikuti beberapa suster yang membawa istrinya menuju ruangan lain. Siwon bergabung dengan suster itu sedang nyonya Choi mengikuti dokter yang merawat menantunya.

"Setelah kami periksa lebih lanjut rupanya Kyuhyun-ssi terguncang." Ujar si dokter setelah mempersilahkan wali pasiennya duduk. Nyonya Choi mendengarnya dengan serius, menanti kelanjutan informasi dari pria berjas putih di depannya.

"Mungkinkah Kyuhyun-ssi bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya trauma? Atau semacam hal yang membuatnya syok? Mengingat Kyuhyun-ssi dulu mengalami hal pahit yang mungkin berbekas hingga sekarang. Apakah ada, nyonya Choi?" Dokter bertanya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ia penasaran dengan kasus mantan pasiennya dulu.

"Dia bertemu dengan Seunghyun, semula Seunghyun bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Namun kemarin saat Siwon pergi ke luar negeri tiba-tiba Seunghyun membawa Kyuhyun entah kemana. Kukira dia menemui, Richard-ssi." Kening dokter asal Amerika itu berkerut. Sebuah nama lain yang terucap dari nyonya Choi membuatnya terkejut.

"Seunghyun? yang dulu kalian kirim untuk pengobatan di Tiongkok?"

"Benar. Memang ada apa, Richard-ssi?" Nyonya Choi mulai resah. Ia melihat dokter dihadapannya tampak berfikir keras sembari memainkan bolpoin dijemarinya.

"Jadi dia di Korea? Kenapa temanku belum menemukannya? Bodoh. Kau tahu nyonya Choi? Seunghyun berhasil kabur dari pengawasan kami. Memang dia sudah dalam tahap normal meski masih menjalani rawat jalan. Namun tiba-tiba suatu hari Seunghyun dan salah satu perawat di Tiongkok menghilang di waktu yang sama."

"Jadi?" Tanya nyonya Choi saat dokter menjeda penjelasannya.

"Kemungkinan Seunghyun-ssi kembali ke masa psikopat lanjut semakin besar. Dia harus segera ditemukan dan kembali dibawa ke Tiongkok untuk rehabilitasi yang lebih ketat. Karena keberadaannya Kyuhyun-ssi akan semakin tertekan manakala ingatan buruknya kembali."

"Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun sampai begitu terguncang uisa?"

"Dia seperti itu karena ingatan masa lalunya, juga trauma mendalam yang menyebabkannya membayangkan hal yang berlebihan. Terkadang suara benda jatuh membuatnya berdelusi bahwa itu adalah suara kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya." Nyonya Choi terkesiap. Seburuk itukah akibat kelalaiannya membiarkan Seunghyun membawa menantunya itu? Dia patut Siwon hukum atas semua ini.

"Lalu Richard-ssi. Bagaimanakah metode penyembuhan Kyuhyun?"

"Dengan kehadiran orang terdekatnya, dijauhkan dari hal yang mampu membuatnya mengingat masa lalu, kemudian menuruti keinginannya selama itu wajar akan membantu penyembuhannya. Jika anda mengizinkan, kami akan melakukan terapi untuk kakinya juga guna mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masa lalu. Bagaimana, nyonya Choi? Apakah anda setuju?"

"Tentu. Terimakasih Richard-ssi."

"Cheonma. Akan kami beritahu jadwal terapi kaki itu dengan segera."

Nyonya Choi mengiyakan kalimat Richard dan memohon diri untuk berpindah ke ruang rawat menantunya.

Saat membuka pintu, Ia mendapati Siwon tengah menyuapi Kyuhyun beberapa potong apel dengan wajah yang sedikit suram. Setidaknya wanita separuh abad itu merasa lega akan kondisi menantunya yang dikatakan 'lebih baik'. Saat Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran mertuanya, Ia bersorak riang dan meraih lengan mertuanya itu untuk kemudian Ia ayun-ayunkan.

"Eomma, eomma. Kyunnie ingin bertemu Seunghyun hyung." Nyonya Choi terkesiap. Kenapa menantunya malah mencari Seunghyun?

"Siwon-ah, ada apa ini?" Siwon yang sejak tadi tampak gelisah menatap Kyuhyunnya.

"Aku tidak tahu eomma, Kyuhyun terus merengek bertemu Seunghyun saat Ia siuman." Keluh Siwon seolah Ia sangat tersiksa dengan kelakuan babynya itu.

"Kyu, kenapa kau ingin bertemu Seunghyun, eh?" Tanya nyonya Choi sembari mengelus surai madu menantunya. Ia menurut saat tubuhnya dituntun Kyuhyun ke ranjang dan Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu si mertua.

"Eomma, urusanku dengan Seunghyun hyung belum selesai." Siwon dan eommanya mengernyit.

"Urusan yang mana, sayang?" Tanya eomma Siwon hati-hati dan mendapat kerucutan imut di bibir menantunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dulu, Seunghyun hyung menyatakan cintanya padaku dan aku memintanya untuk menunggu. Tapi kuda jelek didepanku lebih pandai darinya soal urusan mendebarkan jantung. Jadi aku lebih memilih kuda ini dibanding Seunghyun hyung. Lagipula, kufikir dengan meminta maaf padanya maka tidak ada yang perlu Ia inginkan dariku. Aku sudah bahagia dengan kuda jelek ini, dan kami bisa melakukan malam pertama kami dengan tenang." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menatap Siwon yang kini terperangah. Kyuhyun seakan berbicara dengan ibu kandungnya dibanding dengan mertuanya. Dan yang membuat Siwon bingung adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada istrinya itu. Gilakah? Oh tidak. Istrinya pasti masih normal.

"Siwon hyung, antarkan aku pada Seunghyun, ya? Aku ingin minta maaf sudah menyakitinya. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Siwon yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Ne, Siwon hyung? Ne?" Siwon dan eommanya tidak mampu berucap dan terkejut secara bersamaan saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon lama. Hanya kecupan, tidak ada lumatan dan diakhiri dengan suara kecapan bibir. Eomma Siwon memalingkan wajahnya setelah adegan langsung putra dan menantunya itu berakhir. Ia jadi ingin tertawa melihat Siwon yang masih terkejut dengan bibir menganga tak percaya.

"Kuanggap kau setuju." Ucap Kyuhyun final dan akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali tertidur dengan wajah cerianya.

"Eomma kau melihatnya?" Tanya Siwon panik dengan suara lirih. Ia merasa seperti uke yang baru saja dicium oleh si seme untuk pertama kalinya. Eomma Choi hanya mampu membekap mulutnya mencegah untuk suaranya agar tidak meledak.

"Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila." Erang Siwon dengan menutupi wajahnya.

***ApolDes***

Malam tiba, Kyuhyun terus memanyunkan bibirnya karena Siwon melanggar janji untuk membawanya menemui Seunghyun. Alasannya adalah kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih lemah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun membisu, enggan menjawab pertanyaan dan tidak akan mempan dirayu Siwon semanis apapun kata-kata itu.

"Annyeonghaseo.." Suara berat dan diucapkan dengan lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun refleks memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu dan tangannya menggenggam jemari Siwon erat. Ia memang menanti orang ini-Seunghyun- namun tubuhnya tidak. Terbukti saat degub jantungnya semakin cepat dalam artian takut, saat Seunghyun mengambil duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Seunghyun canggung. Ia dapat melihat kilatan waspada di wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan dirinya dan berdehem untuk meredam sedikit rasa takut.

"Baik." Hanya itu yang terucap. Seunghyun juga memilih diam, menunggu kelanjutan situasi mengingat Ia berada di kandang 'singa'. Siwon dan eommanya membencinya, Ia tahu itu. Namun Ia tidak melihat induk singa berada diantara mereka. Jadilah Seunghyun hanya menatap jemarinya yang tengah memainkan ujung selimut Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, hyung." Suara lembut itu menyambangi telinga Seunghyun, mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang mencintainya dari masing-masing lamunan.

"Aku bilang maaf, hyung. Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku tahu menjadi psyco bukan keinginanmu, kan? Dan kufikir terobsesi denganku bukanlah hal yang baik." Seunghyun menatap Kyuhyun dalam, hatinya seperti sedikit merasa sejuk dengan kalimat Kyuhyun yang diucapkan dengan gaya imut – menundukkan wajah dengan jemari memainkan kancing baju-. Lama tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap obsidian Seunghyun yang memperhatikannya dalam.

"Oleh karena itu, sembuhlah hyung. Raihlah bahagiamu sendiri. Aku dan Siwon hyung sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Jadi, kini giliranmu memaafkan kami. Eotte?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Ia merasa takut saat Seunghyun menatapnya seolah tanpa berkedip. Namun pada akhirnya Seunghyun meraih tangan porselen yang masih memainkan kancing baju itu. Meski Siwon memberikan tatapan tajamnya, Ia tak peduli. Yang ingin Ia lakukan hanyalah ini.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Selama aku masih bisa berada di dekatmu, selama aku masih boleh melindungimu, aku yakin aku tidak akan berbuat lebih buruk dari dulu. Aku sudah belajar untuk meredam emosiku. Aku sudah merasa tenang jika bersamamu. Meski kau memintaku untuk sembuh, rasanya sulit karena harapan palsumu. Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, jangan biarkan aku jauh darimu."

Siwon melepas tangan Seunghyun dari Kyuhyun, lalu menatapnya semakin tajam. Perkataan Seunghyun seolah memberi lampu kuning-berhati-hati- padanya. Ia tidak yakin, namun ucapan Seunghyun benar-benar patut diwaspadai.

"Richard-ssi, Seunghyun disini." Suara eomma Siwon mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang di dalam ruang vvip itu. Tampak nyonya Choi diikuti dokter Richard dan beberapa perawat pria asal Tiongkok. Seunghyun melebarkan matanya. Apakah Ia dijebak? Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukannya disini setelah usaha penyamarannya yang selalu berhasil? Ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun menjebaknya sejauh ini. Ia juga menatap Siwon, yang juga menatapnya dengan waspada. Seunghyun akhirnya menurut saat tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri oleh perawat pria yang kini menggenggam lengannya kuat.

"Kyu, dengan cara inikah kau menyembuhkanku? Geurae, aku juga punya cara untuk membahagiakanmu." Desis Seunghyun saat Ia dibawa menjauh dari ruang rawat itu. Sebelumnya, Ia sempat menatap tajam nyonya Choi dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tercengang 'Suamimu tidak akan tenang setelah ini.' Sekiranya itu yang mampu didengar olehnya saat Seunghyun tepat disampingnya dan memaksa perawat untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Nyonya Choi, kami berterimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Kami akan menjaga Seunghyun-ssi lebih baik dari yang lalu. Atas kefatalan yang terjadi, kami mohon maaf." Ucap perwakilan perawat Seunghyun tadi. Nyonya Choi hanya mengangguk. Ia masih teringat perkataan Seunghyun, Ia takut suaminya yang berada di Kanada terancam. Kemudian Ia memalingkan wajah saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Seunghyun tidak akan melakukan apapun selama mereka masih merehabilitasinya dengan ketat. Jangan fikirkan apapun nyonya Choi, mari kita bahas terapi kaki Kyuhyun sekarang." Ucap dokter Richard sembari mengajak Siwon dan eommanya berbicara di sofa ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan baik dalm baringnya.

T.B.C

 **Nb: thks for reader and BIG LOVE for REVIEWers. Kalian membuat alur ini berjalan kembali setelah beberapa hari yang memusingkan memikirkan alur untuk chapter berikutnya. Mungkin untuk chapter tujuh akan lumayan lebih lama karena saya dalam masa Praktek Kerja Lapangan, dan akan saya pertimbangkan apabila jumlah review yang mendukung agar ff ini dilanjut banyak. Oh iya, bagi yang belum tahu saya juga membuat ff WonKyuHae brothership. Baru satu chapter dan kebanyakan tanya dimana Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun ada, hanya saja akan saya munculkan di chapter dua. Bagi yang belum baca, ini linknya:**

 **https(titikdua,doubleslash) .net(slash)s(slash)11341295/1/Why-Am-I**

 **nb: tulis kata tanda baca dengan bentuk aslinya. atau, buka profilku dan klik judul Why Am I?**

 **don't forget to review ok?!**

 **Terimakasih atas RnR, following dan favoritenya. Mohon dukungan review di setiap chapter agar saya yakin bahwa ff ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak. ^^ juga, pilihlah mana yang ingin diupdate dulu untuk publishan saya berikutnya. Was Bitter Smile atau Why Am I? dulu. ok dear? :* see you next update  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: WAS BITTER SMILE (SOMEDAY WITH HAPPINESS)**

 **MAINCAST: WONKYU slight SEUNGKYU**

 **RATE: T**

 **GENRE: SAD, HURT, ROMANCE**

 **AUTHOR:ApolDes**

"Kalian bisa melepasku?" Geram Seunghyun saat Ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang nyaman. Dua pasang lengan yang menuntunnya tadi melepaskan cengkraman halusnya dan kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada 'tuannya' itu.

"Mianhae sajangnim, kami harus melakukan hal tadi pada anda. Orang di luar ruangan adalah tangan kanan tuan besar." Cicit salah satu dari mereka berusaha menjelaskan perlakuan mereka.

"Aku sedang baik. Jadi, jangan lagi dibahas. Kalian boleh keluar." Perintah Seunghyun yang kemudian memainkan ponselnya dan tampak menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau, jika Kyuhyun hanya bersamamu, jalankan rencana A. Laporkan kepadaku siapa saja yang keluar masuk rumah itu." Seunghyun mengeluarkan seringaiannya saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Jadi, nyonya sialan itu malah menyusul ke Kanada? Cih, lemah. Apa dia ingin mengantarkan nyawanya juga? Kkk." Seunghyun mematikan sambungannya sepihak. Lalu membuka aplikasi untuk mengubah foto seseorang.

"BabyKyu, haruskah aku mengirimkan ini padamu?" Desis Seunghyun saat mengamati hasil kerja tangannya.

~*ApolDes*~

Kyuhyun tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon dengan mata tertutup. Ia tidak tertidur, hanya menikmati semilir angin dan suara bisikan daun. Ia terjaga dalam posisi itu selama seperempat jam hingga sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipinya. Kyuhyun tahu itu siapa. Apalagi dengan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari bahunya, setelah meletakkan setoples kue ke pangkuannya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, sayang? Baru kutinggal mengambil kue." Tanya Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat pria manis itu tersenyum kegelian. Kyuhyun mengambil satu tangan Siwon yang melingkar dibahunya, lalu mengusapnya pelan sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Eobseo, hanya saja. Aku membutuhkan udara segar saat ini. Kejadian di rumah sakit terakhir kali membuatku banyak berfikir." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menerawang. Membayangkan wajah Seunghyun yang penuh kekecewaan saat dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang Tiongkok itu. Siwon beralih dari posisinya, mengambil kursi lain untuk duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang Ia cinta. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat jemari lentik itu. Membuat pandangan Kyuhyun terfokus ke korneanya.

"Seunghyun memang sakit, Ia akan sembuh. Kau tidak perlu berkorban untuk menyembuhkannya, sayang. Arrachi? Jadi, lupakanlah niatmu untuk menyembuhkannya, baby." Ujar Siwon lirih, Ia dapat menangkap perubahan air muka Kyuhyun yang tampak kurang setuju. Dan hati Siwon terasa ngilu saat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya, hyung." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan bibir bergetar. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Siwon menarik tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya, membuat tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Siwon bisa merasakan itu, rasa takut baik karena trauma maupun ancaman yang Seunghyun peringatkan. Siwon mengusap rambut eboni itu pelan, menenangkan. Sehingga saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tangisnya, Ia dapat meneruskan apa yang ingin Ia sampaikan pada sosok dihadapannya agar lebih kuat.

"Dengar? Kau akan menjalani terapi besok, baby. Kau harus menyimpan tenagamu untuk besok, ya? Lalu, bagaimana jika hari ini kita piknik disini?" Tawar Siwon dengan wajah berbinar.

"Mwo?"

"Iya, hyung akan mengambil beberapa makanan dan tikar, lalu emm apalagi ya?"

"Balon." Kyuhyun menyerukan satu kata itu dengan ceria, membuat Siwon mengernyit kaget. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui bahwa suaminya itu bingung langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku ingin menerbangkan balon dari sini. Oh iya hyung, ambilkan kertas dan bolpoin juga, ok?" Pinta Kyuhyun dihiasi puppy eyes yang membuat Siwon mendesah pasrah. Ia memang akan lemah jika melihat mata 'istri'nya itu berair. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain, Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu memasuki rumah untuk mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan untuk 'piknik' di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang hampir seluas lapangan sepakbola.

~*ApolDes*~

Kyuhyun's POV

Disinilah kami, piknik di belakang rumah dengan beberapa makanan, dan balon bertali yang diikatkan di pegangan kursi roda. Tanganku menulis beberapa kata lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop untuk kemudian kupasangkan ke tali balon. Siwon hyung tampak tertawa girang, Ia tengah memainkan pesawat remotenya. Sesekali Ia menyerukan namaku agar aku memperhatikan laju miniatur pesawat sepanjang satu meter itu. Kudengar juga beberapa pelayan yang menemani kami berpiknik menyemangati Siwon, sedang aku duduk diantara mereka, dengan kursi roda dan mereka beralas tikar. Hah, aku juga ingin duduk bersama mereka.

"Ah, lelahnya." Kulihat Siwon hyung berjalan mendekat dengan miniatur pesawat di tangannya, keringatnya mengalir di pelipisnya dengan indah, membuatnya juga tampak 'indah'. Setelah Ia mengambil duduk dengan bersandar pada kakiku, akupun meminta handuk yang dipegang pelayan yang baru sampai. Akupun mengusap wajah Siwon hyung dengan handuk itu perlahan, menyeka keringat dari wajah rupawan yang kupuja. Siwon hyung memejamkan tangannya, tanda menikmati sentuhanku.

"Kalian boleh istirahat." Perintah Siwon hyung kepada empat pelayan di sekitar kami. Kemudian pelayan-pelayan itu membungkukkan badan dan berlalu. Namun satu yang membuatku terkesiap, entah aku yang salah lihat atau apa, seorang dari pelayan itu melirikku dengan tatapan berbeda. Seperti, tatapan waspada.

"Kenapa berhenti sayang? Apa wajahku sudah tidak lagi basah?" Aku tersentak, rupanya aku melamun. Kulanjutkan lagi kegiatan tanganku untuk menyeka keringat Siwon hyung, membuat mata dengan kornea hitam kelam itu kembali terpejam. Hembusan angin membuat kami menikmati beberapa menit keheningan yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Hyung, aku ingin menerbangkan balon-balon ini." Siwon hyung membuka matanya, lalu menatapku sebentar. Ia mengangguk dengan senyum yang indah, lalu meneguk air disampingnya untuk kemudian beranjak mendorong kursi rodaku ke tempat yang lebih luas, agar balon yang akan diterbangkan mendapat angin dan terbebas.

"Apa yang kau tulis disini?" Tanya Siwon hyung saat melepas ikatan tali balon pada pegangan lengan kursi rodaku.

"Hanya, beberapa pesan kepada orang di luar sana. Agar mensyukuri keadaan mereka yang sempurna. Tidak iri pada hal yang tidak mungkin, dan agar membalas cinta dari seseorang yang mencintai kita sekecil apapun balasannya." Ujarku panjang lebar dengan suara yang mengalun rendah. Berharap hati Siwon hyung bagai tersiram air hangat, langsung meresap dan uapnya terkumpul di otak, ter-rekam dengan sempurna. Dan kudapati wajah Siwon hyung yang tampak bahagia, puas atas penjelasanku akan isi surat yang kutulis. Ia mengangsurkan sebuah balon padaku, ikut menggenggamnya agar dapat melepasnya bersama. Masing-masing dari kami membuat harapan, apapun itu asalkan yang terbaik. Dan tangan kami melepaskan tali itu, membiarkannya terbawa balon yang mulai terbang mengikuti alur angin musim panas. Aku dan Siwon hyung bertatapan, lalu melemparkan senyum terbaik kami sebelum akhirnya menerbangkan balon-balon lain ke udara, membiarkannya meletus dan menjatuhkan suratku kemanapun angin menurunkannya.

Kyuhyun's END of POV

~*ApolDes*~

Pagi yang indah, Siwon baru saja kembali dari lari paginya, memutari halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas. Ia meneguk air mineral dengan rakus, Ia membutuhkannya sebagai ganti keringat yang memandikan tubuh sempurnanya. Saat Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk lari pagi satu jam yang lalu, babynya masih tampak begitu pulas sehingga Ia enggan membangunkannya. Mungkin sekarang 'bayi besar'nya itu sudah bangun dengan wajah cute yang selalu Ia suka untuk memandangnya.

Kemudian Iapun berjalan memasuki rumahnya, menjawab salam pagi dari pelayannya yang mulai melakukan aktivitas wajib mereka. Saat Ia mencapai kamar utama, Ia mendapati Kyuhyun masih berbaring, menghadap jendela yang membiaskan sinar matahari ke kulit seputih porselen yang masih berbalut selimut tebal itu.

Sosok cantik itu berbalik, menatap Siwon yang berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di lantai, menyamai wajahnya agar lebih leluasa menatap satu sama lain.

"Morning beauty." Sapa Siwon sambil mencium tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah membelai wajahnya, menyeka keringat lebih tepatnya.

"Mandilah, pelayan sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kau pasti lelah." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih, Ia belum ingin mengeluarkan suara semangatnya karena Ia masih merasakan kantuk.

"Ok , siang ini kita akan bersiap melatih kakimu agar menurut, kan? Fighting!" Ujar Siwon semangat. Tangannya mengepal di udara, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kyuhyunpun meninju lengan Siwon pelan membuat pria bak jelmaan dewa Yunani itu mengaduh dan segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian Ia menyingkap selimutnya sehingga kini Ia melihat kaki jenjangnya yang sudah cukup lama ini mati rasa. Ia mencoba mencubit pahanya sendiri, berharap ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menjalar sehingga Ia dapat mengaduh, namun yang ada hanyalah ekspresi biasanya. Tidak terasa apapun, sekalipun Ia memotong atau menyayatnya mungkin tidak akan terasa sakit.

"Ya! Kaki, segeralah sembuh, ya? Agar kau bisa memijak tempat yang indah lagi, kau pasti bosan menggantung terus di kursi, kan?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggoyahkan kakinya dengan tangannya. Namun membayangkan betapa sakitnya proses penyembuhan itu membuat bibir semerah bunga plum itu mengerucut indah.

'Bagaimana kalau terapinya tidak berhasil?' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras saat kalimat itu melintas di fikirannya. 'Lalu, bagaimana kalau saat belajar melangkah tulangku malah hilang?' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lebih keras saat fikiran aneh itu juga melintas di otaknya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kyuhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menanyakan hal itu saat Ia menggeleng seperti orang berfikir yang 'tidak-tidak'. Dengan canggung Kyuhyunpun tertawa hambar, menjelaskan bahwa Ia hanya mengusir kantuk. Siwon terkekeh, 'Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong' batin Siwon sambil mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Ia kenakan.

"Mandilah baby, kalau ada apa-apa panggil hyung, okay? Hyung akan meminta paman Hwang untuk menyiapkan mobil." Ucap Siwon setelah Ia berpakaian. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke kursi roda, lalu mendorong kursi roda itu ke kamar mandi lain dalam kamar utama Choi itu. Jangan anggap Siwon ceroboh dengan membiarkan istrinya yang 'cacat' mandi sendiri. Ada satu kamar mandi khusus untuk babynya agar tidak kesulitan saat menjalankan aktivitas di kamar mandi, meskipun Siwon suaminya, namun tetaplah Choi Kyu Hyun masih memiliki malu untuk dimandikan.

~*ApolDes*~

 **READ ME! Sengaja saya taruh ditengah agar dibaca.**

 **SORRY FOR TOO LATE FOR UPDATE OKAY?!  
MIANHAE ATAS ADEGAN NANTI YANG MUNGKIN SEMI 'M', LAGI PENGIN MENGHIBUR WKS KARENA BARU SAJA DIBERI JAMUAN OLEH URI EOMMA-APPA KKK~ **

**OH YA, REVIEW CHAPTER INI MEMPENGARUHI WORDS CHAPTER DEPAN YAAA. KALAU YANG REVIEW BANYAK MAKA WORDSNYA AKAN SAYA USAHAKAN LEBIH DARI 3000**

 **BEBERAPA HARI LAGI PENGIN UPDATE WHY AM I. RNR JUGA YAH? 3 3 TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG SELALU RNR DAN MENGIKUTI ALUR CERITA INI DENGAN BAIK. PENGIN UPDATE YANG MODE SLOW DULU DI CHAP INI, BARU DUA CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA MEMASUKI KONFLIK. KKK. OKAY, LANJUT BACANYA, SORRY GANGGU FEEL**

~*ApolDes*~

Siwon sampai di sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, Ia baru saja menghubungi , dokter kelas vvip yang menangani bidang pertulangan. Siwon tersenyum lega saat Ia membayangkan babynya akan berjalan seperti dulu. Berkencan dengannya ke berbagai belahan dunia di sela masa kerja yang mencekik. Setelah mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari mobil dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda, Siwon mendorong 'kaki sementara' babynya itu ke dalam rumah sakit. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, Ia berhasil menemui Dr. Richard, yang sudah siap dengan beberapa asistennya, memulai terapi untuk pasien spesial mereka, Choi Kyu Hyun.

"Choi Kyuhyun-ssi, Siwon-ssi, nice to meet you." Sapa Dr. Richard ramah saat kedua langganan terhormatnya sampai, Ia tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun menjawab sapaannya dengan riang. Beberapa perbincangan ringanpun keluar, sembari beberapa asisten membaringkan Kyuhyun di sebuah ranjang, lalu memijat beberapa bagian yang mungkin dapat menghidupkan kembali syaraf kaki yang tersalur dari otak. Setelah beberapa saat, asisten itu mendudukkan Kyuhyun, membuat pria manis itu mengerti bahwa baru saja Ia di tes kesiapannya mengikuti terapi.

"Siwon-ssi, sepertinya Kyuhyun-ssi memiliki semangat yang tinggi untuk kembali berjalan. Terapi dapat kita lakukan saat ini juga. Mungkin akan lebih cepat sembuh karena semangat dari pasien yang besar. Oleh karena itu, mari Kyuhyun-ssi, kita mulai terapinya dengan latihan berdiri." Terang dengan tegas, membuat Siwon merasa lega sekaligus cemas. Apalagi saat babynya didudukkan kembali di kursi roda, dengan beberapa asisten yang berjaga di sekitarnya, menyemangati Kyuhyun agar dapat membebankan berat badannya pada kakinya. Lengan Kyuhyun menekan gagang kursi roda, mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. Namun tidak ada yang bergerak, hanya sampai batas bawah selangkangannya, selebihnya Ia tak mampu mengangkat apapun. Tigapuluh detik Ia mempertahankan posisinya, berharap sedikit dari bagian bawah tubuhnya mampu terangkat. Namun hasilnya Ia hanya akan kembali terduduk dengan keringat mengucur dimana-mana. Nafasnya juga sudah sangat terengah, lelah.

"Uisa, tidakkah lebih baik kita sudahi terapi ini? Ia kesakitan, uisa." Seru Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk di kursi roda untuk yang ke sebelas kalinya.

"A-nhhi hyung, ak-kuh bis-a." Sela Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon kembali mengeluarkan argumennya. Ia kembali mengatur nafas dan menumpukan berat badannya pada tangan, mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri. Ia sampai menggeram saat tubuhnya tidak sedikitpun terangkat dan akhirnya kembali terduduk dengan keras. Siwon berteriak, meminta dokter dan asistennya menghentikan terapi yang menyiksa itu.

Akhirnya setelah berargumen panjang, Siwon berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun menyudahi terapinya. Mereka pulang dengan wajah yang sama lelahnya. Mereka mendapat sebuah alat bantu berdiri, setidaknya untuk terapi sendiri di rumah. Siwon menghela nafasnya, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah kedai eskrim dan membeli beberapa cup untuk dibawa pulang.

"Mianhae, nae sarang. Hyung tidak tega melihatmu seperti tadi." Ujar Siwon memelas dengan tangannya yang menyerahkan sebuah cone eskrim choco vanilla ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini sogokan?" Siwon terkekeh saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh babynya. Ia semakin tertawa saat melihat bibir yang sangat Ia sukai saat dilumat itu mengerucut.

"Tidak mau, kau memberikannya hanya sebagai sogokan. Makan saja sendiri." Seru Kyuhyun dengan nada marah yang sama sekali terdengar lucu. Siwon menerima kembali cone eskrim itu dengan pelan, sengaja untuk mengoda babynya yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau tahu hyung tidak begitu menyukai eskrim, baby. Haruskah hyung memakannya sendiri?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada memelas.

"Maka carilah orang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Siwon.

"Maukah memakannya bersama?" Pinta Siwon hati-hati. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyahut.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah, hyung makan sendiri." Gumam Siwon sambil menjilat eskrim ditangannya. Dan sayangnya Kyuhyun masih terdiam, sama sekali tidak tergoda.

"Oh, perutku, akankah kau kesakitan kalau memasukkan ini semua ke dalammu?" Gumam Siwon lagi berharap Kyuhyun meliriknya barang sedikit saja. Merasa semua yang Ia lakukan percuma, maka Siwon memasukkan kepala eskrim itu ke dalam mulutnya, otomatis rasa ngilu langsung menyerang ke giginya.

"OUCH~!" Seru Siwon saat dirasanya es itu meleleh dimulutnya. Sontak Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara kesakitan Siwon menatap khawatir.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Yak! Jangan bercanda, hyung. Hyung!" Melihat Siwon yang masih saja terdiam, Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang menunduk lebih jelas, berharap suaminya tidak apa-apa, namun mendengar rintihan yang kian menjadi, akhirnya Ia membuka jendela mobil. Namun belum sempat Ia membuka jendela mobil, lengannya sudah ditarik dan wajahnya berbalik, menghadap wajah Siwon dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Nafas mereka beradu dan terputus saat Siwon menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kedua belah bibir itu masih saling tertutup, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan Siwon mengeluarkan apa yang Ia simpan, lelehan eskrim yang membuat giginya ngilu kini Ia bagi dengan Kyuhyun. Mempermanis ciuman itu hingga sebagian lelehan eskrim mengalir di ujung bibir satu sama lain. Setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, terpampanglah wajah Kyuhyun yang merona hebat dengan Siwon yang tersenyum polos. Seolah mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Tangan pria rupawan itu terangkat, membersihkan lelehan eskrim di dagu istrinya dan kemudian mengecup dagu itu singkat.

"Bagaimana? Lebih romantis dimakan bersama, kan?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata mengedip imut. Namun justru Kyuhyun mengernyit melihatnya, dan kembali merona saat teringat ciuman mereka beberapa saat lalu. Namun matanya melebar saat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mobil mereka.

"OMO! Hyung, eskrimmu meleleh!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat eskrim cone yang semula dipegang Siwon meleleh di sekitar kemudi, mengalir menuju karpet dan menyebar entah kemana.

"OMONA! GABY!" Dan berujunglah dengan Siwon yang menangisi mobil mewahnya berlumur eskrimnya sendiri. Kyu, tenangkan dulu suamimu, okay?!

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: WAS BITTER SMILE** **(THE MEANING OF HATE** **)**

 **MAINCAST: WONKYU slight SEUNGKYU**

 **Suppoert cast: Choi parents and butler**

 **RATE: T** **semi M**

 **GENRE: SAD, HURT, ROMANCE**

 **AUTHOR:ApolDes**

 **Ada beberapa adegan M disini, tapi tidak banyak. Saya canggung mengetiknya. Yang belum 17 jangan baca bagian 'itu'nya yaa. Dikit kok. Jadi gak bakal ketinggalan alur gegara ngeskip paragrafnya. Oh iya, KONFLIK disini sangat berat mungkin, tapi santai... untuk meredakan konflik saya sudah punya ide untuk chapter berikutnya kok. So, just read and review okay?**

Nyonya Choi melangkah menuju ruang kerja suaminya, tampak beberapa 'tangan kanannya' membungkuk hormat setiap bertatap muka dengannya. Ia hanya mengangguk, menandakan bahwa Ia menerima hormat dari bawahannya. Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kaca transparan yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan suaminya. Dari sini, Ia dapat melihat suaminya masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Ia tahu, kesibukan suaminya semakin meningkat karena masalah yang timbul akhir-akhir ini. Entah, namun masalah yang baru saja melanda keuangan perusahaan seakan ganjil. Mungkinkah ada ulah orang dalam?

Tn. Choi mendongak, menatap istrinya yang menapakkan heelsnya dengan ringan. Mengamati wajah yang mulai berkeriput dengan seulas senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya, senyum yang sama yang dimiliki oleh putranya, Choi Si Won. Ia bangkit, memeluk istrinya yang membuka kedua tangannya lebar. Sejenak penat akibat pekerjaan terasa hilang, mungkin berbagi dengan istrinya mampu memberi semangat yang lain baginya.

"Bagaimana anak-anak kita?" Tanya presdir dengan usia separuh abad itu. Sang istri menaruh tasnya di sofa, sebelum membalas tatapan sang suami.

"Mereka baik, hanya saja. Ulah Seunghyun semakin membuatku pusing. Keponakan kita itu sangat terobsesi pada uri Kyuhyun-ie. Aish, kenapa bisa pesona menantu kita membuat semua orang pusing?" Tuan Choi tertawa lepas. Meskipun pernikahan putra mereka menjadi skandal baru di perbisnisan Korea, namun tidak dipungkiri. Harga saham perusahaan keluarga Choi justru meningkat drastis.

Wanita yang sudah sedikit berkeriput pada ujung kelopak matanya memudarkan senyumnya, Ia mengingat masa lalu. Suaminya yang mendapati tawa istrinya mereda melemparkan tatapan bertanya, menunggu sang istri menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Apakah kematian Choi Yung Sik menjadikan Seunghyun seperti itu?" Gusar Nyonya Choi dengan tangannya yang saling meremas. Tuan Choi menggenggam tangan istrinya, menenangkan dan menjawab kegusaran istrinya. "Seunghyun tidak akan seperti ayahnya, Ia hanya kecewa kepada menantu kita. Kau tahu kan, dulu Seunghyun menunggu Kyuhyun begitu lama untuk Kyuhyun membuka hatinya." Timpal Tuan Choi. Ia menerawang, mengingat saat dimana Seunghyun masih menjadi anak penurut dan baik hati.

"Berarti disini Kyuhyunlah yang salah?" Simpul Nyonya Choi setelah memikirkan perkataan suaminya. Tuan Choi mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu, lalu Ia mengambil sebuah koran di meja, membaca berita harian yang menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Yeobo, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bersalah, Seunghyun hanya terlalu berharap dan menutup hatinya untuk orang lain. Jika saja Kyuhyun bersama anak Yung Sik –Seunghyun-, mereka akan sama-sama terluka. Seunghyun mencintai Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon. Akan lebih baik jika Seunghyunlah yang mengalah, bukan?" Tandas nyonya Choi setelah mempertimbangkan masalah yang mendasari peristiwa besar keluarga Choi.

"Masalah anak muda memang sulit dimengerti. Namun menurut pendapatku, Seunghyun semakin kecewa dan memendam dendam kepada kita karena satu, Kyuhyun yang memilih Siwon, dan dua. Kematian Yung Sik akibat saham perusahaan keluarga mereka kita beli karena mereka bangkrut." Jelas Tuan Choi sambil melipat korannya dan membenahinya di meja. Ia menyeruput kopi dan kembali melangkah ke meja kerja. Nyonya Choi mengikuti dibelakangnya, melihat beberapa pekerjaan suami yang menunggu di atas meja.

"Tapi yeobo. Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak tentang anak kita di Korea. Tidak inginkah kau mengunjungi anakmu? Apalagi.." Nyonya Choi tampak bingung, Ia ingin menyampaikan ancaman Seunghyun, namun lidahnya kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata ancaman yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Apalagi apanya?" Tanya Tuan Choi penasaran, Ia memutar kursinya. Percuma jika Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya jika istrinya membuatnya penasaran. Pasti ini masalah besar.

"Seunghyun mengancam keberadaanmu disini yeobo, maka dari itu aku menyusul dan ingin membawamu pulang. Aku takut dengan kejiwaan Seunghyun. Bahkan kata gila masih terlalu baik untuk menggambarkan kondisinya." Tuan Choi mengerutkan keningnya, lalu sedikit perasaan tidak enak menelusup ke bilik hatinya.

"Kau istirahatlah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Malam nanti kita ke Korea, ani. Sore ini juga. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin." Tandas Tuan Choi akhirnya. Meskipun Ia menduduki jabatan paling atas di perusahaan besar ini, Ia tidak mau hanya mengandalkan bawahannya yang berjumlah ribuan. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar. Maka dari itu, keluarga Choi memegang teguh amanat yang mereka pikul. Karena amanat itulah marga Choi menjadi sorotan masyarakat.

*ApolDes*

Ranjang di kamar utama Choi itu berantakan. Beberapa helai pakaian tampak berserakan. Suara desahan dan erangan tak sabar terus mengalun di ruang kedap suara itu. Kyuhyun yang pasif, hanya mampu mengerang dibawah kuasa Choi Siwon. Mereka akhirnya melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya setiap pasangan lakukan. Walau kakinya lumpuh, Kyuhyun masih merasakan prostatnya dihujam dengan nikmat. Peluh membasahi keduanya. Entah sudah cairan keberapa yang Siwon masukkan ke 'lubang' Kyuhyun. Yang pasti mereka melakukan kegiatan 'itu' sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aah.. I'm close babehhh..ohh." Erang Siwon dengan tubuh mengejangnya. Ia merasakan kelegaan tiada tara ketika apa yang tersimpan dalam twinsballnya Ia muntahkan dalam 'istrinya'. Kyuhyun menyusul kemudian. Peluh mereka menetes, dan senyum kebahagiaan tersalur dari bibir keduanya. Siwon menganbil selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka sampai sebatas dada. Ia melepas juniornya perlahan, lalu berbaring menyamping menghadap babynya, membelai wajah rupawan yang Ia puja.

"Kau hebat, sayang." Puji Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersipu. Wajah cantik itu memerah, lalu menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Siwon gemas, lalu membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah istrinya dan mengecup setiap bagian wajah itu secara bergantian. Ia bangkit ke posisi duduk, lalu mengambil beberapa helai tissue di meja nakas. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lama.

"May I clean it?" Tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati. Takut perasaan babynya tersinggung kala Ia menyentuh 'adik' Kyuhyun dibalik selimut.

"Asal jangan sampai kau menginginkannya lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah kian memerah kala Siwon semakin menggodanya karena jawabannya tadi. Ia sedikit malu saat Siwon mulai membuka selimut mereka, menampakkan tubuh polosnya yang diselimuti cairan cinta mereka. Siwon membersihkan semua celah tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan mencium tangan istrinya.

"Aku akan mandi." Pamit Siwon setelah memakai celana boxernya. Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Ia kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada. Sejenak Ia terlonjak saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pelayan dengan segelas minuman hangat. Tampak dari gelasnya yang masih mengepulkan asap samar. Setidaknya kamar itu sudah sedikit rapi, Siwon sudah mengemas pakaian mereka di keranjang kotor.

"Apa Siwon hyung meminta minuman?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah pelayan itu meletakkan gelas di nampannya ke nakas.

"Tidak, tuan. Tapi minuman ini untuk tuan. Eomma saya mengatakan, minuman ini baik untuk anda." Sahut pelayan itu dengan kepala menunduk. Kyuhyun tampak memperhatikan wanita itu, membuat wanita dengan seragam pelayan rumah Choi itu gugup dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, apakah ada yang salah dengan saya, tuan?" Heran wanita itu kala saat matanya melirik tuannya, mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau, sepertinya kemarin menatapku tidak suka. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Wanita itu menggeleng keras, lalu menjawab.

"Mianhae, tuan. Jeongmal mianhae. Maaf atas kelancangan saya, saya patut tuan hukum." Mohon wanita itu dengan posisi berlutut, Ia meneteskan airmatanya. Merasa takut karena perbuatan bodohnya hari kemarin. Kyuhyun bingung sendiri, Ia ingin bangkit. Namun dengan posisi nakednya dibalik selimut, tidak mungkin Ia duduk dan menampakkan sebagian tubuhnya kepada pelayannya, apalagi itu wanita. Bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman jika itu terjadi.

"Y-yak, gwaenchana. Aku hanya bertanya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Berdirilah, kau boleh pergi." Wanita itu menyeka airmatanya, lalu membungkuk berkali-kali sembai memohon maaf. Lalu Ia berlalu meninggalkan kamar utama itu dengan wajah suram sarat kekesalan.

"Ada apa baby?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia mengambil cologne dan menyemprotkannya ke tubuh atletisnya secara merata. Lalu Ia menatap babynya yang masih terdiam. Rupanya istrinya itu tengah minum, pantaslah tidak langsung menjawab.

"Eobseo, hanya seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman ini." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah meneguk minuman hangatnya. Siwon mengangguk paham. Lalu memakai pakaian formalnya, untuk kemudian merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

"Kau akan berangkat di hari menjelang petang? Tidak biasanya." Protes Kyuhyun saat menyadari pakaian formal Siwon membungkus dengan indah tubuh atletis itu.

"Ada makan malam dengan klien dari cabang, baby. Hyung pastikan pulang lebih awal. Kau mau mandi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mendapati tubuhnya beralih ke kursi roda, dan dibawa ke kamar mandi khusus di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan berangkat setelah kau selesai mandi dan memastikanmu kembali tidur. Besok kau akan terapi lagi. Ingat?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala. Lalu memulai mandinya dengan sedikit senandung, sedangkan Siwon menyiapkan beberapa berkas yang belum selesai Ia kerjakan untuk dibawa ke kantor esok hari.

*ApolDes*

"Apa? Hampir ketahuan? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh, hah?" Seru Seunghyun di ruangan kosongnya. Ia menggeram marah setelah menerima kabar dari seberang.

"Siwon akan pergi?" Tanya Seunghyun kemudian. Sebuah seringai tampak dibibirnya.

"Untuk makan malam? Perfect! Lakukan sesuatu. Aku akan mengirim pesan untukmu." Seunghyun semakin melebarkan seringainya. Ia menutup sambungan telepon dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk dikirim ke penelepon tadi, lalu menyimpan ponselnya di sebuah kotak bawah tanah yang dibuat secara diam-diam oleh orang suruhannya. Tidak mungkin Ia sembarang memainkan ponsel disini. Bisa-bisa semua fasilitas yang diam-diam Ia miliki tersita.

Ia di Tiongkok, jauh dari obsesi dan musuhnya. Namun tangan kanannya menyebar di setiap sudut negara yang dipijaki oleh targetnya, baik target utama maupun target pengganggu. Bersyukur Ia memiliki pesuruh gelap dengan bayaran yang Ia sadap dari keuangan keluarga Siwon. Maka dari itu Ia tidak ambil pusing akan apapun yang terjadi padanya. Ia cukup pandai untuk menutupi segala keburukan yang Ia perbuat.

Seunghyun meraba kantung celananya, mengambil sebuah korek api dan sebuah foto dari kotak bawah tanahnya.

"BabyKyu, kau membakar hati ini. Ini sungguh sudah sangat membara. Kau harus terbakar juga, baby. Sama sepertiku, kkekeke." Kekeh Seunghyun sambil menyalakan koreknya, membakar kertas bergambar wajah cantik Kyuhyun dengannya ketika sekolah menengah atas dulu.

"Sebelum kau, aku harus menyingkirkan bibit penghalang cinta kita, sayang. Dimulai dari mertua bodohmu itu, mereka penyebab kematian abeojiku, dan mereka memperlihatkan kepada dunia betapa malunya keluargaku setelah terpuruk. Mereka harus mati, Mati, MATIIII...!" Seru Seunghyun sembari menggesekkan kepala korek api di tangannya ke lantai, menyebabkan timbulnya percikan api yang keluar akibat gesekan itu. Beberapa petugas kesehatan disana mulai berdatangan. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa obat penenang. Namun salah, Seunghyun menampik semua tangan yang berusaha menenangkannya. Seseorang yang membawa segelas air untuk penawar rasa pahit obat mulai resah. Gelas di tangannya terjatuh dan pecah. Seunghyun mengambil sebagian pecahan gelas yang berada dekat disampingnya dan berteriak.

"Siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku harus mati!" Seru Seunghyun kepada petugas yang masih berusaha mendekatinya.

"DASAR BODOH!" Teriak Seunghyun sambil melempar pecahan gelas di tangannya kepada seorang petugas yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya sembari mengatakan hal menenangkan. Namun sayang, usaha petugas itu menghasilkan luka nyata yang lebar. Mengenai lengannya yang tidak terlindung lengan seragamnya. Darah itu mengalir, menetes dan menimbulkan kepanikan dari petugas yang lain. Seunghyun tertawa puas. Ia melihat bagaimana warna merah yang anggun itu mengalir dari lengan petugas keras kepala yang Ia lukai. Tetapi tawanya itu kian reda, ketika sebuah sengatan jarum suntik menusuk lengannya dari belakang. Dan Iapun takluk.

*ApolDes*

Nyonya dan Tuan Choi dalam perjalanan mereka menuju bandara. Mereka siap dengan kepulangan mereka ke Korea untuk berkumpul bersama anak dan menantu mereka. Perasaan senang dan ragu menghantui pikiran mereka. Seorang supir yang membawa mereka mengemudi dengan baik, namun empat puluh lima menit perjalanan menuju bandara pasti akan terasa sangat lama. Jadilah mereka berbincang untuk menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Yeobo, apakah program kita akan berhasil lakukan?" Tanya Nyonya Choi penasaran. Ia dan suaminya memiliki rencana untuk anak dan menantu mereka dengan diam-diam.

"Maksudmu program hamil untuk Kyuhyun?" Nyonya Choi mengiyakan pertanyaan balik suaminya. Ia tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana menantunya bisa hamil, maka Korea akan kembali dibuat gempar oleh keberadaan mereka.

"Sepertinya akan berhasil. Semoga saja dalam waktu dekat mereka 'berhubungan', sehingga sel telur yang ditanam dalam rahim Kyuhyun akan bereaksi." Jawab Tuan Choi ringan.

"Kau ingat saat kita menanam rahim di tubuh Kyuhyun, yeobo? Anak itu tampak takut dan terlihat menggemaskan." Kenang Nyonya Choi, saat wajah Kyuhyun memerah ketika Ia berhasil menerima rahim hasil operasinya. Wajah kekanakan Kyuhyun tampak begitu menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin selalu mencium menantu cantiknya itu. Namun apalah Ia, yang hanya pengganti ibu dari anak sahabatnya itu. Hah, Kyuhyun. Hanna, ibu Kyuhyun melahirkan seorang pria berwajah wanita tulen. Membuat siapapun tidak akan percaya jika Kyuhyun adalah pria.

"Supir Shim, bukankah arah bandara tidak melewati jalan ini? Seharusnya kita berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan tadi." Tegur Tuan Choi saat menyadari rute yang mereka lalui tidak sama seperti biasanya. Nyonya Choi yang baru menyadari turut panik. Pasalnya jalan yang mereka lewati kini adalah jalan sepi dengan tikungan tajam di duaratus meter kedepan. Dan di setiap tikungan jalan itu terdapat sebuah lahan batu.

"Maafkan saya tuan Choi." Lirih supir itu dengan tangan gemetaran. Kedua Choi itu semakin panik. Mereka menanyakan ada perihal apa sampai supir kepercayaan mereka mengungkapkan maaf.

"Hentikan mobilnya, tuan Shim! Sudah cukup jalan-jalannya. Pesawat kami akan segera lepas landas!" Tegas Tuan Choi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa si supir malah semakin menekan pedal gasnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya berkhianat. Hamba pantas mati." Tangis supir itu pecah, Ia semakin brutal menekan pedal gasnya. Nyonya Choi mulai berteriak ketakutan, sedang Tuan Choi masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Seunghyun-ssi, membayar saya mahal untuk penyembuhan putri dan istri saya. Saya harus melakukan ini untuk melunasinya, mianhamnida, sajangnim. Kita akan mati bersama disini. Saya pantas bersemayam di neraka setelah ini." Tuan Choi berteriak marah kala mendengar nama Seunghyun disebut. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya, mencoba mengambil kendali si supir agar mobil mereka berhenti. Namun apa yang diserukan supirnya mampu membuat seluruh tulangnya lemas.

"Percuma sajangnim, mobil ini sudah kehilangan remnya. Pesuruh Seunghyun-ssi sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama. Mianhae, sajangnim. Jeongmal mianhae." Supir itu melepas sabuk pengamannya, membuka kunci setiap pintu mobil untuk mengeluarkan mereka setelah mobil berhenti akibat tabrakan yang pasti akan terjadi nanti. Ia melirik ke belakang, tuan Choi memeluk kepala istrinya, dan memanjatkan do'a agar diberi keselamatan atas mereka semua. Perasaan berdosa semakin menyusup di hatinya. Ia mengkhianati tuan yang sudah membantunya berpuluh tahun lamanya. Ia berdosa, merasa kotor dan hina. Dan teriakannya menggema ketika mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan, berguling di bebatuan besar dan berhenti dalam posisi terbalik. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian,

BOOMMM

Kita tahu suara apa itu.

*ApolDes*

Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah subuh dan Ia masih terjaga. Siwon belum juga pulang, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan perasaan tidak enak menghantui pikirannya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Siwon. Ia putuskan untuk kembali mendial nomor suaminya, berharap akan ada jawaban setelah kesekian kalinya Ia mendial nomor yang sama. Dan usahanya berhasil, jawaban dari seberang membuatnya tersenyum senang, namun tidak bertahan lama.

"Ssssh, oohh..ppa. Babyhhmuuh oohh I'm cum." Setetes, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya menjadi beratus tetes keluar dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Pria cantik itu menangis, kala mendengar suara desahan yang saling bersahutan itu memekakkan telinganya. Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke tembok, saat jemarinya terasa lemas untuk Ia gunakan menyentuh layar ponselnya. Ia menjerit, menutup kedua telinganya berharap suara yang menyambangi telinganya berhenti mengalun. Namun Ia menyesal, suara menjijikkan itu terus berputar, membuatnya menangis histeris dan ingin mengamuk. Ia lempar gelas di nakasnya beserta lampu tidur yang masih menyala. Bantal disampingnyapun Ia lempar ke sembarang arah, Ia hanya ingin menghentikan suara yang masih mengalun di telinganya, namun masih tetap tak mau berhenti dan membuatnya bergulingan di atas ranjang, mengeluarkan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Tapi malang, tubuhnya terjatuh dngan posisi menyamping sehingga mengenai pecahan gelas dan lampu yang Ia lempar ke lantai. Membuatnya semakin menangis meratapi kepiluannya.

"Apa karena aku lumpuh, eoh? Apa aku sudah tidak berguna, hah? Siwon hyung kau benar-benar jahat!" Seru Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya. Dan berikutnya dapat Ia dengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia percaya pelayannya mendengar raungannya, apalagi dengan gelas dan lampu yang pecah.

"OMONA!Kepala Pelayan, Tuan Kyuhyun!" Seru salah satu pelayan yang mendapati tuannya terbaring di lantai dengan beberapa darah yang keluar dari lengan dan kaki tuannya.

*ApolDes*

Siwon berlari ke kamar utama rumahnya, Ia terkejut saat mendapati Ia bangun pagi di hotel tempatnya makan malam dan saat pulang pelayannya memberi kabar buruk perihal istrinya. Namun sebelum Ia sampai membuka gagang pintu kamarnya, sebuah panggilan dari kantor di Kanada mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu. Tangannya menggeser layar ponselnya dan mendengar kabar dari telepon seberang.

"Mwo? Uri eomma? Juga abeoji? Eodineunde, eoh? Gotjimal! Yak! Jangan bercanda!" Emosi Siwon memuncak kala pihak kantor Kanada mengabarkan perihal kecelakaan orangtuanya. Ini sulit dipercaya. Ia mencoba menetralkan suasana hatinya, namun seorang pelayan yang mendatanginya kemudian membuat seluruh tubuhnya nyaris tak bertulang.

"Sajangnim, ada telepon dari rumah sakit Kanada. Ini perihal Tuan dan Nyonya Choi.." Adu wanita itu dengan tangis yang siap meledak. Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Apakah ini lelucon? Benarkah orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan? Tidak mungkin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia memerlukan pelukan istrinya, setidaknya untuk mendapat ketenangan dari sana. Namun kenyataan kembali menamparnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, dengan pisau yang menempel diatas pergelangan tangannya. Didampingi pelayan yang berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar menjauhkan pisau itu dari pergelangan tangannya.

"BABY, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Seru Siwon. Ia tidak menyangka kepulangannya akan disambut jamuan semengerikan ini. Kyuhyun terlihat menjatuhkan airmatanya, sebelum berteriak.

"MENDESAHLAH BERSAMA WANITA JALANG ITU CHOI SIWOOON! PUASKAN WANITA JALANG YANG KAU ANGGAP KLIENMU! UNTUK APA KAU PULANG, HAH! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENDESAH SEPERTINYA KEPADAMU! KAU PUAS DENGANNYA?!" Siwon melebarkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan istrinya? Apakah istrinya mengalami trauma kembali. Tapi kenapa sepilu itu Ia mengatakannya?

"Baby, bisa kau jelas.."

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN! SEMUA SUDAH JELAS! KAU BERCINTA DENGAN PEREMPUAN JALANG. GO NOW! GOOOOOO!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menekan pisaunya, membuat kulitnya mulai terkoyak dan berdarah. Siwon tentu naik pitam, dibuat malu didepan pelayannya setelah mendapat kabar duka dari Kanada. Emosinya benar-benar diambang batas. Harapannya untuk menenangkan diri pada Kyuhyun justru membuatnya semakin meluap.

"OK! FINE! I'M GONE!" Final Siwon, dengan membanting pintu dengan keras, membuat siapapun yang berada disana berjengit. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu melemparkan pisaunya ke lantai, membiarkan darah yang baru mengupas kulit arinya mengalir begitu saja. Ia meremas rambutnya kasar, sebelum akhirnya pingsan dan membuat pelayan di sekitarnya menjerit panik.

Dibalik keramaian pagi di rumah Choi itu, seorang pelayan tampak menyibukkan diri untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Sajangnim, Choi family benar-benar kacau sekarang. Saya meminta bayaran penuh beserta bonusnya dari anda sekarang." Adu pelayan itu dengan nada setengah berbisik, takut akan ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Aku belum menyadap banyak uang dari perusahaan Choi, bersabarlah sedikit, OK? Bayaranmu akan sampai paling lambat besok. Sekarang, satu persatu kesakitan yang kurasakan mulai terbayar, bahkan terasa lebih menyakitkan, bukan? Choi Si Won-ssi? Kkkkk" Jawaban serta gumaman Seunghyun itulah yang sekiranya mampu didengar pelayan munafik itu

 **TeBeCe**

 **Jantung readers tidak berdetak mengerikan, kan? Sorry for LIME**

 **Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: WAS BITTER SMILE (Some Planning Becomes True)**

 **MAINCAST: WONKYU**

 **Suppoert cast: Choi parents, Seunghyun and butler**

 **RATE: T semi M**

 **GENRE: SAD, HURT, ROMANCE**

 **AUTHOR:ApolDes**

Siwon membanting setir mobilnya ke tepi jalan. Fikirannya kacau, entah. Dia menyesal, tanpa tahu apa yang disesalkan. Intinya Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Ia merasa gagal, gagal menjadi suami serta anak yang baik dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia membenturkan dahinya beberapa kali ke lingkar kemudi Audi-nya. Beberapa kali Ia menggeram dan berakhir dengan tangisannya yang pecah. Ia ingin melihat keadaan orangtuanya, dan 'istri'nya dalam keadaan terburuknya saat ini. Manakah yang harus Ia tempuh? Sungguh bagi Siwon keduanya teramat penting. Beberapa helaan nafas mampu membuat Siwon sedikit tenang, lalu Ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia tersenyum lalu mengucap syukur beberapa kali, untuk kemudian menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan memutar balik arah, menuju kediamannya dimana sang 'istri' memintanya untuk pulang.

*ApolDes*

"Sajangnim, Choi family benar-benar kacau sekarang. Saya meminta bayaran penuh beserta bonusnya dari anda sekarang." Adu pelayan itu dengan nada setengah berbisik, takut akan ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan jawaban yang didengarnya dari seberang, sehingga kemudian telunjuknya menekan layar bertanda merah. Ia membalik tubuhnya berniat melanjutkan misinya. Namun yang didapat adalah dimana matanya harus membulat sempurna dan jantungnya berkontraksi lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Dibelakangnya, Ia melihat bagaimana ibu kandungnya yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepala pelayan keluarga Choi tengah menatapnya marah. Tatapan tajam dari ibunya membuat nyalinya semakin menciut.

"Apa kau berhubungan dengan semua kejadian buruk ini Yang Seo-ah?" pertanyaan ibunya membuat pelayan bernama Yang Seo itu memucat. Ia melangkah mundur kala ibunya melangkah maju. Tatapan ibunya seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Sekian lama ibu mengabdi kepada keluarga Choi sampai kau bisa bersekolah dan kau membalasnya dengan semua ini?" Yang Seo masih terdiam, nyatanya Ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Yang Ia fikirkan adalah imbalan yang lebih menggiurkan dari Seunghyun yang bahkan mampu untuknya membeli apapun.

"Katakan jika itu bukan Seunghyun, Yang Seo! Katakan kalau kau bukan salah satu anak buah Seunghyun!" Gertak wanita paruh baya itu tidak sabar. Airmatanya mulai mengalir saat anaknya mengangguk pelan. Kakinya seolah mati rasa dan akan segera terjatuh jika Yang Seo tidak menopangnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, nak?" Gumam pelayan Yang sambil terisak, didengarnya pula isakan sang anak yang mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa jeda.

"Mian, eomma. Aku harus melakukan ini, Tuan Seunghyun menjanjikan banyak hal padaku, mianhae eomma."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau tergiur Yang Seo. Tuhan, pantaskah aku berada dirumah ini? Aku gagal membimbing putriku.." Yang Seo menunduk, Ia merasa semakin bersalah. Karena pada dasarnya dia hanyalah gadis yang baru menginjak usia duapuluh tahun dimana Ia masih sangat tergiur dengan imbalan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Eomma akan meminta Tuan Choi mengeluarkanmu, Yang Seo-ah. Berikutnya biar eomma menyusul. Kau harus pergi daru rumah ini!" Perintah pelayan Yang tegas, Ia bangkit dan mengusap airmatanya kasar.

"Eomma! Jangan lakukan itu, eomma. Biarkan aku tetap disini! Eomma!" Seruan anaknya tidak lagi Ia hiraukan, Ia hanya ingin mengemasi barang putrinya dan meminta izin Siwon untuk mengeluarkan putrinya dari rumah ini.

"Wakil Kepala Yang?" Sebuah suara dari pintu utama berhasil membuat pelayan Yang mematung. Itu adalah suara Siwon, orang yang ingin Ia temui.

"Oh, sajangnim." Segera dibungkukkanlah badannya ketika Ia berhadapan dengan tuannya. Seperti biasa, Siwon tersenyum. Namun kali ini senyum itu terlihat begitu penuh beban.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik?"

"Ne, sajangnim, Tuan Kyuhyun mencari anda ketika siuman." Siwon mengangguk, lalu langsung melesat menuju kamar utama.

Hal pertama yang Siwon dapat adalah pemandangan dimana Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersandar pada headboard dengan tangan yang tertusuk jarum infus dan balutan perban. Wajah rupawan itu menatap kosong kearah jendela. Entah apa yang tengah difikirkan pria cantik itu.

"Baby." Sosok rapuh itu menoleh, menatap sendu Siwon yang terlihat berantakan. Siwon mengambil duduk disampingnya, meski pada akhirnya Iapun menggeser posisinya menjauh dari suaminya itu. Siwon hanya mampu menghela nafas, istrinya itu pasti masih marah padanya.

"Seharusnya kau pergi ke Kanada, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Suara yang biasanya mengalun indah kini terganti dengan nada intimidasi.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" Siwon tidak mengindahkan nada bicara Kyuhyun, Ia hanya ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan istrinya tanpa membuat suasana semakin keruh.

"Baik, hyung akan mengurus keberangkatan kita." Ucap Siwon dengan nada dibuat sebiasa mungkin. Diambillah ponselnya untuk memesan tiket pesawat.

"Kau saja yang pergi, aku masih marah padamu." Jawaban Kyuhyun menjeda kegiatan Siwon, dan berakhirlah dengan dia yang membaringkan tubuhnya pelan. Memunggungi Siwon yang menatapnya sendu.

"Mereka juga orangtuamu, baby. Kita harus mengetahui keadaan mereka secara pasti. Simpanlah marahmu untuk beberapa hari ini. Baru setelah masalah ini selesai kita selesaikan ini, ok?" Tidak ada sahutan, Siwon tahu Kyuhyun pura-pura tidur. Iapun ikut berbaring, kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Belum sempat tangannya melingkar, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menampik tangan kokohnya, membuat Siwon menghela nafas. Namun Ia tidak menyerah, Ia akan mencoba memeluk istrinya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh Siwon dengan posesif.

*ApolDes*

Seunghyun menggeram, untuk kesekian kalinya Ia mendapati kabar kinerja pesuruhnya yang semakin memburuk. Bagaimana bisa rencana terbesarnya sampai diketahui salah satu tangan kanan yang sekarang berada di rumah keluarga Choi? Beberapa perawat yang merangkap sebagai tangan kanannya tampak membungkuk, lalu mengangsurkan beberapa obat kepadanya.

"Sajangnim, kami menemukan markas baru untuk pelarian anda." Seunghyun tersenyum simpul saat pelayan yang bersamanya kini menunjukkan sebuah pesan dari pesuruhnya yang lain.

"Bagus, pertama-tama aku harus membunuh siapapun yang berani membuat rencanaku hampir tercium, dan kedua persiapkan semua keperluan pelarianku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya, arra?" Perintah Seunghyun mutlak yang langsung diangguki oleh pelayannya. Seunghyun memutar telunjuknya, tampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana kabar tua bangka itu?" Tanya Seunghyun penasaran. Pelayannya menunduk, mencoba mengingat berita hangat hari ini.

"Supir tewas ditempat, sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Choi dalam kondisi kritis. Begitu kabar yang saya terima, sajangnim." Seunghyun kembali menyimpulkan bibirnya, Ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Seolah-olah ada musik yang indah mengalun ditelinganya.

"Dimana mereka dirawat?" Pelayan itu tampak kebingungan, Ia menggaruk tengkuknya takut. Apalagi Ia menangkap bagaimana Seunghyun menatapnya geram karena urung menjawab.

"Aku tanya dimana mereka dirawat, huh?!" Pelayan itu berjengit, lalu meremas tangannya yang bergetar.

"Mianhae sajangnim, mereka tidak menyertakan alamat dimana mereka dirawat. Detektif dari keluarga Choi juga tengah menangani kasus ini, sajangnim." Cicit pelayan itu dengan suara kecil.

"APA!" Sentak Seunghyun marah, membuat pelayannya semakin menciut.

"SEGERA BUAT KASUS INI DITUTUP DAN LENYAPKAN TUA BANGKA ITU! KELUAR KAU! KELUAR!" Teriak Seunghyun membuat beberapa petugas kesehatan yang lain malah memasuki ruangannya dan menjegalnya. Beberapa pukulan Ia lontarkan, membuat beberapa dari mereka terluka. Dan seperti biasa, bius adalah senjata terakhir yang bisa menenangkan Seunghyun.

*ApolDes*

Siwon mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun setelah mereka mendarat di bandara. Kyuhyun dengan ponsel ditangannya masih cemberut, pasalnya Siwon langsung membawanya terbang setelah Ia berpakaian tanpa kata. Ia mendengus, Siwon memainkan telunjuknya pada telinganya. Membuat Ia merasa terganggu.

"Hyu~ng." Rajuknya manja. Siwon terkekeh. Kemudian mereka menuju pintu keluar yang lalu disambut beberapa pengawal yang sudah membawa koper-koper mereka.

"Dimana mereka dirawat hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Siwon mendudukkannya disamping kursi kemudi.

"Di rumah sakit terbaik tentunya. Kondisi mereka sudah mulai stabil kata dokter." Ungkap Siwon dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengatur seatbelt. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Saat mobil yang dikendarai mereka diikuti pengawalnya melaju, pria cantik itu menatap keluar jendela. Menetralisir perasaan yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman sejak kursi rodanya berputar di bandara megah ini. Apalagi saat sekelebat suara seduktif yang Ia yakini milik Siwon dan wanita lain kembali menyalami fikirannya. Pfft, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kecil. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu bergejolak mengguncang perutnya.

"Hoek.." Refleks jemari lentik itu membekap mulutnya sendiri, membuat Siwon segera menepikan mobilnya dan melepas seatbeltnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa?" Tanyanya panik. Ia mengambil kantung plastik di jok mobil belakang. Entah kantung itu tempat apa semulanya, yang Ia tahu Kyuhyun membutuhkannya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Siwon menangkup pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah. Wajah istrinya memucat, astaga. Siwon tidak tega melihatnya. Hampir saja Kyuhyun menjawab namun Ia kembali menghadapkan mulutnya ke kantung di tangannya. Siwon memijat tengkuk 'istri'nya dengan telaten, sehingga pria cantik yang kini membuatnya panik merasa nyaman.

"Mabuk kendaraan, eh?" Tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, Ia merasa lemas. Siwon mendesah lega, lalu mengambil kantung plastik Kyuhyun dan mengikatnya. Kemudian menaruhnya di tempat sampah. Dari luar jendela mobilnya, diketuklah oleh seorang pengawalnya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Apakah ada masalah, sajangnim?" Tanya pengawal ber-jas hitam itu setelah membungkuk kepada tuannya.

"Tidak ada, lanjutkan perjalanan kalian ke hotel. Kami langsung ke rumah sakit." Perintah Siwon yang kemudian dijawab dengan bungkukan hormat pengawalnya.

"Shireo." Siwon menoleh, babynya menatapnya sayu. Pria tampan itu membelai wajah cantik disampingnya, lalu mengecup kening yang terasa sedikit demam itu.

"Tidak apa, baby. Nanti sekalian jenguk eomma dan appa, ne?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, lalu memejamkan matanya kala Siwon mulai memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit kelas vvip di Kanada.

*ApolDes*

"Tuan, Yang Seo akan dipulangkan ke kampung halamannya oleh pelayan Yang. Dan pelayan Yang akan segera menyusul untuk mengundurkan diri dari kediaman Tuan muda Choi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Seunghyun menyeringai, Ia menatap 'perawat'nya yang tengah membawa botol obat berisi 'wine' dinampannya. Ia menenggak minuman mahal itu segera, lalu menggigit pipi dalamnya tampak berfikir.

"Kenapa kita tidak bermain-main dengan mereka? Sebagai hukuman untuk Yang Seo tentunya. Cih, mudah sekali hanya melarikan diri, eh? Khe khe khe." Jawab Seunghyun dengan nada datar. Ia menunjuk seekor bangkai cicak di sudut ruang 'penjara'nya. Tampak cicak itu masih mengeluarkan darah segar, tampak menderita.

"Buat mereka seperti dia!" Perintah Seunghyun datar, yang ditimpali dengan tatapan terkejut 'perawat'nya. Namun dengan cepat 'perawat'nya itu menutupinya, sebelum perintah Seunghyun menjadi teralihkan kepadanya. Maka Ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada kabar apa dengan keluarga tol*l itu?" 'perawat' psycho itu membuka ponselnya, mengecek pesan apa yang Ia terima dari mata-mata Seunghyun di wilayah lain.

"Tuan muda Siwon dan tuan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di Kanada, mereka tengah menuju rumah sakit dimana tuan dan nyonya besar dirawat." Lapornya sembari membaca pesan demi pesan dari benda pipih ditangannya.

"Benarkah? Semua ikanku menghampiri umpannya, eh? Tetap pantau gerak gerik mereka! Dan cepatkanlah semua urusanku disini. Aku malas hanya bisa menguliti hewan-hewan kecil disini." Keluh pria dingin nan mengerikan itu sambil meletakkan botol 'obat'nya. Tangannya melambai, tanda perbincangannya dengan 'perawat'nya selesai. 'perawat'nya mengambil bangkai cicak yang sudah terkuliti dengan hati-hati, lalu mengundurkan diri dari tempat beraura gelap itu.

"Urus dua tua bangka itu, lalu singkirkan Siwon, dan dapatkan Kyuhyunku. Rencana yang indah, bukan? Hahahahaha..." Tawa Seunghyun di tengah fantasi indahnya, yang Ia bayangkan kini adalah dimana Kyuhyun berada di'bawah'nya. Dan tiga anggota Choi yang lain hilang entah kemana.

*ApolDes*

Kyuhyun merengut, Siwon kembali membohonginya lagi. Kini di pergelangan tangannya tertancap sebuah jarum infus. Cairan bening menetes dan mengalir perlahan ke tubuhnya. Rasa pusing masih membuat berat kepalanya. Argh, kenapa ini terjadi? Apa benar kata Dr. Richard kemarin? Ah, tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin, Ia tidak mungkin mengalaminya. Tapi, Ia akan sangat bersyukur apabila itu memang terjadi.

"Tuan Siwon, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan tuan Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, Ia tidak ingin dokter memvonis yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Apa yang berbeda, dokter? Apakah Kyuhyunku sakit parah? Apakah perlu pemeriksaan lanjut? Jangan membuat saya takut, dokter!" Seru Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan dokter panik. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, tak ayal Ia masih khawatir, takut dokter akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti dokter Richard di Korea.

"Hyung, ayo kita jenguk eomma dan abeoji. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ucap Kyuhyun spontan saat melihat dokter di sampingnya hendak membuka mulut. Dokter menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit protes karena kalimatnya terpotong. Dan dokter muda itu semakin jengkel saat Ia hendak mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi, sebuah ketukan menggagalkannya kembali.

"Dokter, tuan dan nyonya Choi kembali dalam kondisi kritis. Tolong segera tangani mereka!" Seru seorang perawat panik, Ia membungkuk dan kemudian mengikuti langkah dokter yang ikut terkejut. Mereka melangkah cepat, takut jika terlambat satu langkah saja maka dua nyawa pemegang perusahaan besar Korea itu hilang.

"Hyung!" WonKyu hanya mampu mematung. Mereka lupa bagaimana cara menyalurkan impuls sehingga mereka hanya mampu terdiam. Namun beruntunglah Siwon langsung mengerti keadaan, Ia segera membawa istrinya mengikuti langkah dokter dan perawat yang juga menangani orangtuanya dalam memerangi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Airmata tidak berhenti menetes dari kedua mata mereka ketika perawat mencegah laju langkah mereka di depan pintu ICU.

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkan mereka." Siwon merapalkan do'a yang Ia hafal dari bible sementara Kyuhyun meng-amininya. Mereka berpelukan erat, saling menguatkan akan takdir yang begitu kejam pada mereka. Entah, waktu terasa begitu lama berjalan. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali do'a yang sama terucap oleh Siwon dan di-amini oleh Kyuhyun, mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi orangtua mereka. Tidak lama, suara pintu terbuka menyambut do'a mereka yang kesekian, membuat setidaknya mereka mampu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, dokter?" Tanya Siwon tergesa, helaan nafas dokter semakin membuatnya tidak sabar, 'dramatis sekali.' Batinnya sinis.

"Kabar baik, mereka kembali dari masa koma. Namun mereka masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif. Luka bakar yang mereka alami sudah membuat kulit mereka sedikit mengelupas dan beberapa tulang yang retak harus ditangani secara khusus." Siwon menghela nafas lega, dan Kyuhyun meneteskan airmata bahagianya. Do'a mereka dikabulkan, meski masih harus menuai perjalanan panjang untuk mengembalikan kesehatan orangtua mereka.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, dokter." Ucap Siwon final, yang kemudian diangguki oleh dokter berkulit putih kemerahan itu. Pria atletis itu memeluk istrinya erat, mengucap syukur yang tidak terkira. Lalu pasangan itu memasuki ruangan putih tempat dimana orangtua mereka dirawat, menemani perjuangan orangtua mereka dari masa pemulihan.

*ApolDes*

Dua minggu setelah kehadiran WonKyu di Kanada, keadaan orangtua mereka (mertua Kyuhyun) kian membaik. Mereka sudah menjalani operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki kulit mereka yang terbakar. Tulang mereka yang retak sudah mulai dilatih untuk pemulihan, begitupula dengan Kyuhyun yang melanjutkan terapinya disana.

Cuaca sedang terik-teriknya ketika Kyuhyun berbincang via telepon di bawah pohon yang berada di taman rumah sakit. Bibirnya tersenyum indah saat mendengar kabar dari seberang.

"Ne, aku akan mengatakan pada kuda bodoh itu setelah masalahku dengannya selesai. Arraseo, ne." Ucap Kyuhyun girang saat panggilannya berakhir. Ia tersenyum lebar, sambil menatap anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitarnya. Ah, Ia jadi merindukan masa kecilnya.

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara sampai tersenyum selebar itu?" Kyuhyun berjengit, Siwon tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan nada sinis. Cemburu, rupanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Lalu? Siapa yang kau ajak bercinta sampai bersuara se-seduktif itu, eoh?" Siwon mendelik, Ia panik sendiri. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menohoknya. Ia merasa bersalah lagi. Dan Ia benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi malam itu.

"Aku dibius." Jawab Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada lirih itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Menunggu Siwon melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan makan malam dengan klienku dan akan segera pulang saat seorang wanita mendekat. Ia memintaku untuk membantunya menaikkan barang ke dalam mobil karena semua orang tidak memperdulikannya. Dan, hufft.." Siwon membuang nafas, lalu mengambil posisi setengah duduk di hadapan istrinya.

"Tiba-tiba sebuah jarum menusuk tengkukku. Dan saat aku terbangun, aku berada dalam sebuah kamar yang berantakan dan berbau cairan putih yang kau tahu itu apa, Baby. Kyu?" Siwon tercengang kala mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun menangis deras.

"Baby?" Tanya Siwon salah tingkah. Ia menghapus airmata yang masih setia mengaliri pipi Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Jadi benar itu suaramu? Hyung melakukannya?" Cerca Kyuhyun sambil tersedu. Ia memukul bahu Siwon yang mulai merengkuhnya. Sambil merapalkan kata jahat untuk suaminya.

"Hyung pastikan itu bukan hyung, sayang. Hyung berjanji. Arra?"

"Gotjimal! Semua yang kau katakan bohong! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Kyuhyun memancing pandangan bertanya dari pasien dan pengunjung rumah sakit lain.

"Sssst, tenangkan dirimu, sayang. Hyung berjanji akan memastikan jika itu bukan hyung, ne?" Kyuhyun melemahkan pukulannya, lalu menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Mianhae, mungkin hyung terlalu lalai menjaga diri. Detektif kita sedang menelusuri perkara ini. Jika terbukti itu memang hyung, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, sayang." Ujar Siwon lemah. Ia begitu kalut akibat masalah ini. Ia merasa berdosa besar pada istrinya. Saat mendapati anggukan pria cantik di hadapannya, Ia segera mengecup kening itu lama. Membuat tatapan pengunjung rumah sakit menjadi tatapan kagum.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya dan Tuan besar menghilang dari tempat terapi!"

Teriakan dengan nafas terengah itu membuat pasangan WonKyu kembali berpacu jantung. Kemanakah orangtua mereka?

T.B.C

Ahh, panjangnya. Rekor loh, WBS 2000+ word dalam 1 chapter. Jangan bilang masih terlalu pendek! Hehe. Apa komentar kalian di chapter ini? Get ready for WHY AM I? Kapan yah update ff itu? Kalau mau WBS update cepet, bisa nggak review kali ini bisa melebihi total dr keseluruhan chapter menjadi 200? Biar lebih semangat.

SORRY FOR LATE to UPDATE yah readers?

3 you all oh ya, yang mau kontak invite 584AEAD8 yeah? ThanKyu


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: WAS BITTER SMILE (Confusing Option)**

 **MAINCAST: WONKYU**

 **Suppoert cast: Choi parents, Seunghyun and butler**

 **RATE: T semi M**

 **GENRE: SAD, HURT, ROMANCE**

 **AUTHOR:ApolDes**

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun mencegah Siwon yang akan langsung berlari setelah mendengar berita perihal kedua orangtua mereka. Kyuhyun tentu tidak kalah khawatir, jika Ia mampu berjalan pastilah kini Ia tengah berlari. Siwon berbalik, oh. Dia hampir melupakan Kyuhyun saking terkejutnya. Ditekuknya kedua lututnya untuk menyamai posisi istrinya, lalu menangkup wajah itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Hyung akan mencari mereka. Kau kembalilah ke ruang rawat. Tak apa kesana sendiri,kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menerima kecupan di keningnya cukup lama sehingga saat Ia membuka mata Siwon sudah berlari dengan wajah panik. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, saat suster yang mengurusnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Perawat itu mendekat, lalu mendorong kursi Kyuhyun memasuki area rumah sakit.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan."

"Ah,ne." Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Kyuhyun meminta tetap dikursinya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbaring untuk saat ini. Memandangi taman buatan didalam kamar rawatnya mungkin membuat Ia sedikit bisa memikirkan masa depannya. Ah, mengingat masa depan Ia jadi teringat pembicaraan dengan dokter Richard beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mengelus perut tanpa ototnya. Akankah Tuhan menitipkan bayi kecil di rahim buatannya? Jikapun iya, akankah Ia diberikan waktu untuk menikmati beberapa waktu yang panjang untuk menemani 'ia' tumbuh?

"Tuhan, hidup ini akan semakin sempurna saat engkau memberikan hambaMu ini kemampuan untuk berjalan dan mendapatkan titipanMu. Hamba belumlah menyembahMu dengan baik, namun setidaknya hamba sudah berusaha melakukan sesuatu bahwa hamba membutuhkanMu. Maka Tuhan, hamba mohon kabulkan do'a hambaMu ini, Amin." Doa Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tangannya masih saling menangkup di depan dadanya saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar disana.

"Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Ia sedikit meremang saat beberapa hembusan nafas menerpa ceruk leher dan kepalanya ditahan agar tidak menoleh. Tiba-tiba sebuah ponsel diletakkan di telapak tangannya. Segera Kyuhyun membuka dan membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam notephone tersebut.

'Aku sedang lelah, aku ingin berbicara lewat note dan tidak saling menatap.'

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Arraseo, kau kekanakan sekali. Bagaimana eomma dan appa? Mereka sudah ditemukan?" Kyuhyun menunggu bagaimana tangan yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya itu mengetik sesuatu kembali.

'Tenang, ada banyak orang yang mencarinya.'

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit, lalu merasakan perasaan tidak enak semakin membesar.

"Hyung, benarkah ini kau? Parfummu berbeda dan, dan ponselmu.."

'Ini aku, jadi jangan takut.'

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu hening beberapa saat dan sebuah note kembali ditunjukkan kepadanya.

'Aku ingin menikmati wajah damaimu, tidurlah.'

Kyuhyun ingin menjawab sebelum sebuah sengatan menusuk lengannya dan perlahan Ia tertidur.

*ApolDes*

Siwon masih mengitari sekitar rumah sakit. Puluhan bodyguard sudah menyebar di beberapa tempat terdekat rumah sakit. Saat ini masih belum ada satu kabarpun dari bawahannya. Akhirnya pria tampan itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar, beberapa bulir keringat ikut menempel ditangan besarnya pertanda bahwa Ia sudah membuang banyak tenaga. Getaran ponsel di saku celananya mengalihkan atensinya pada jalanan di seberang.

"Ne?" Jawab Siwon yang kemudian segera mematikan telfon dan berlari memasuki area rumah sakit kembali.

"Abeoji! Eomma!" Seru Siwon saat melihat kedua orangtuanya sudah berbaring di ruang rawat mereka. Siwon bersyukur, keadaan mereka dalam kondisi sehat. Setidaknya itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak mengalami hal buruk.

"Mianhae Siwonnie, kami berjalan-jalan tanpa memberitahu perawat. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Mendengar penuturan eommanya, Siwon tersenyum maklum. Lalu duduk diantara dua pahlawan terhormatnya itu.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian. Lain waktu jangan berbuat hal seperti ini lagi, kumohon."

"Arraseo, mianhae." Tandas eomma Siwon akhirnya.

"Kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk kami. Kembalilah ke ruangan istrimu, dia pasti kesepian." Siwon mengangguk lalumengecup kening kedua orangtuanya sebelum keluar menuju ruangan khusus istrinya.

"Siwon-ssi!" Siwon berbalik saat akan membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dan mendapati dokter spesialis langganannya menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun dan menyampaikan berita bagus." Ujar dokter itu girang. Siwon lalu mempersilahkan Ia masuk dan mendapati istrinya masih tertidur. Dokter berambut pirang itu mendekat dan mengamati Kyuhyun sesaat lalu mencoba memeriksa kaki jenjang itu sebentar.

"Kondisi kakinya sepertinya mulai menunjukkan perkembangan. Kita hanya perlu memerlukan beberapa pemeriksaan ulang dan CT-Scan juga diiringi terapi rutin. Aku percaya dalam beberapa bulan Ia akan mulai bisa melangkah sedikit demi sedikit."

Terang dokter itu sebelum akhirnya duduk di sofa diikuti Siwon. Kedua pria itu menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mengobrol sampai akhirnya pergerakan Kyuhyun membuat mereka mendekati pria cantik itu dengan tergesa.

"Hyung.." Lirih Kyuhyun. Matanya masih terpejam namun bulir keringat tampak menetes di keningnya. Siwon menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun, dan menjawab panggilan tanpa jeda dari istrinya itu. Siwon khawatir, meski Kyuhyun sering mengigau saat tidur, namun igauan diiringi keringat dingin seperti ini hanya terjadi ketika trauma istrinya akan kecelakaan itu datang. Richard sebagai seorang dokter mulai melakukan tugasnya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun dengan sedikit tersentak. Pria cantik itu menatap kosong udara di sekitarnya dan terlihat kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"Baby?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan. Dilihatnya wajah khawatir Siwon dan langsung saja Ia memeluk pria kekar itu setelah memastikan bahwa pria dia adalah Siwon, suaminya.

"Ada apa, hum?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengusap punggung dan rambut Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang tampak masih kacau dari yang merasa sudah tidak memiliki urusanpun pamit dan meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang saling mencari ketenangan itu.

"Aku kira bukan kau, aku takut dia kembali. Syukurlah jika eomma dan abeoji sudah ditemukan, aku khawatir. Dan, kau sudah tidak lelah kan sehingga mau menatap dan tidak berbicara dengan note lagi? Hahh, jangan seperti tadi, aku tidak menyukainya." Siwon mengernyit mendengar ucapan panjang Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak melakukan apa yang istrinya itu katakan. Adakah orang lain yang melakukan itu? Apa itu adalah mimpi Kyuhyun? Atau jangan-jangan,

"Hyung, berapa banyak obat tidur yang kau suntikkan, eoh? Rasanya aku mengantuk sekali." Mata Siwon kembali membulat kala tubuh istrinya bersandar penuh kepadanya. Obat tidur? Apakah istrinya itu tertidur karena obat itu? Ada yang tidak beres disini. Siwon harus mengajukan pertanyaan tentang hal ini segera. Ia tidak mau mendapati kemungkinan terkecil yang tidak ingin Ia ungkap. Sungguh, keamanan rumah sakit ini masih perlu ditanyakan.

*ApolDes*

Siwon berjalan ke sebuah ruangan rumah sakit yang Ia ketahui penanggungjawab keamanan ada disana. Ia mengetuk pintu kaca itu sebentar lalu memasuki ruangan yang tampak rapi dan sunyi itu perlahan. Setelah Ia duduk, barulah pembicaraan serius akan dimulai.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Siwon-ssi?" Siwon menatap pria yang berusia sekitar empat puluhan itu intens.

"Apa keamanan rumah sakit ini terjamin?" Pria di hadapan Siwon mengernyit tidak suka.

"Tentu saja, Siwon-ssi. Apakah ada hal yang membuat anda tidak nyaman?"

"Baru-baru ini kedua orangtuaku kehilangan pengawasan dari perawat dibagian terapi sehingga mereka tersesat saat mereka terapi berjalan di sekitar rumah sakit. " Pria dengan sedikit keriput itu menegakkan duduknya, mencoba mendengar keluhan lain dari Siwon yang membuat tanggungjawabnya dipertanyakan.

"Lalu, sepertinya seseorang atau perawat disini menyuntikkan obat tidur dalam dosis yang cukup tinggi sampai istriku tertidur berkali-kali setelah terbangun beberapa menit. Apakah anda yakin akan kualitas perawat disini?" Kepala keamanan di rumah sakit itu memijat hidung mancungnya sebentar, lalu mengambil telephone di mejanya dan mendial nomor penting yang sudah dihafalnya.

"Panggilkan perawat yang menangani Kyuhyun-ssi ke ruangan saya." Ucap pria itu pada seberang. Setelah panggilan itu berakhir, pria itu menatap Siwon yang tengah memainkan properti mejanya, lalu berdehem meminta perhatian dari pria tampan dihadapannya.

"Siwon-ssi, sebelumnya kami meminta maaf kepada anda atas kejadian ini. Mungkin ada kelalaian dari pihak kami sehingga kami patut menerima keluhan anda. Namun sebelum itu, bisakah kita selesaikan masalah ini agar lebih jelas?"

"Tentu." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Sebentar lagi perawat yang akan menangani Kyuhyun-ssi datang. Kita dengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu." Siwon mengangguk, lalu beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang perawat dengan wajah sedikit takutnya.

"Memanggil saya, pak?" Tanya perawat itu setelah memasuki ruangan. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari atasannya tersebut, perawat itu melangkah pelan dan duduk di samping Siwon.

"Begini perawat Elena, beliau adalah Siwon-ssi. Suami daripada Kyuhyun-ssi, pasien terapi yang anda tangani. Anda mengenalinya?" Perawat itu mengangguk singkat, lalu menatap Siwon sebentar.

"Ya, saya melihatnya beberapa kali bersama tuan Kyuhyun. Tapi perihal dia suaminya, saya baru mengetahui itu."

"Perawat Elena, Siwon-ssi mempertanyakan kinerjamu. Apa yang anda lakukan terakhir kali kepada Kyuhyun-ssi?" Perawat itu gugup, lalu menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Terakhir kali adalah ketika saya mengantarkan tuan Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Dan beliau meminta saya untuk tidak membantunya ke ranjang. Setelah itu saya pergi." Siwon menatap perawat disampingnya penuh selidik.

"Tidak dengan memberi obat tidur kepada istriku?" Perawat itu terkejut.

"Obat tidur mana yang anda maksud, tuan? Saya langsung pergi ketika tuan Kyuhyun meminta saya pergi."

"TAPI DIA PINGSAN KETIKA AKU KEMBALI!" Marah Siwon, pria itu tidak sabar dengan alasan perawat disampingnya. Perawat itu menciut, sedangkan kepala keamanan itu berusaha menenangkan Siwon.

"Tenangkan diri anda, Siwon-ssi. Elena, jelaskan dengan jujur, jangan buat nama rumah sakit ini buruk karena kinerjamu!" Sentak kepala keamanan itu, membuat perawat cantik dihadapannya menangis.

"Saya sudah mengatakan dengan jujur, pak. Saya benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun tentang obat tidur yang anda tanyakan." Isak perawat itu tegas.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar!" Tandas kepala keamanan itu yang kemudian diangguki perawat yang masih meneteskan airmatanya itu.

"Adakah yang masih anda keluhkan Siwon-ssi? Sepertinya orang luarlah yang melakukan hal itu kepada istri anda."

"Saya meminta pemasangan CCTV di kamar istri dan orangtuaku sampai terapi mereka disini selesai."

"Tapi mungkin akan ada penambahan.."

"Tidak usah difikirkan, biaya akan saya bayar hari ini juga jika perlu. Yang penting mereka aman." Potong Siwon setelah mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah, sore ini akan kami panggilkan teknisi untuk pemasangan CCTV di ruangan istri dan orangtua anda." Siwon mengangguk puas, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan lega.

*ApolDes*

Siwon menikmati wajah damai istrinya yang tengah tertidur. Panggilan tiba-tiba dari Korea beberapa saat lalu yang menyatakan bahwa wakil kepala pelayan –Yang ahjumma- mengundurkan diri bersama anaknya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman. Sangat disayangkan, padahal Siwon begitu menyukai kinerja pelayannya itu. Sudah beberapa kali Ia mencegah agar wanita itu bersama anaknya untuk masih bekerja di rumahnya, namun tolakan pasti selalu Ia terima. Maka kini Siwon hanya bisa mengirimkan gaji dan uang tambahan kepada mantan pelayannya itu. Mungkin setelah Ia kembali ke Korea Ia bisa berkunjung dan membujuk wanita itu kembali bekerja.

"Hyung.."

"Baby!" Siwon terperanjat, begitu mendengar suara 'istrinya' Ia langsung bergerak. Mendapati 'istrinya' itu mulai membuka mata perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ia sudah merasa lebih baik saat ini. Pusing yang dirasakannya beberapa jam lalu seolah menguap terbawa tidur.

"Kupanggilkan dokter?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap Siwon yang membuka pintu ketika ada Richard dibelakang tubuh tegap 'suami'nya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya dokter berrambut pirang itu sembari menempelkan stetoskop di dada Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Dokter itu mengangguk, lalu mengalungkan stetoskopnya di leher.

"Aku ingin berbicara mengenai program male pregnant kalian. Tidak apa jika dibicarakan disini, kan?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menatap, lalu mengangguk menyanggupi pertanyaan dokter spesialis mereka.

"Temanku spesialis kandungan, Ia sudah tersertifikasi untuk penanganan kaum seperti kalian yang ingin memiliki keturunan. Kudengar saat di Korea Kyuhyun sudah menjalankan Operasi rahim buatan bukan?" Pasangan dihadapannya hanya mengangguk, menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan Ia sampaikan.

"Begini. Aku memiliki opsi untuk kalian. Aku tahu kalian ingin segera memiliki anak, kan? Tapi program terapi jalan dan program male pregnant jika dijalankan keduanya akan berakibat fatal. Apalagi terapi jalan membutuhkan tenaga besar untuk melatih tulang agar mampu menjaga beban tubuh." Jeda sejenak, dokter itu mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan kembali kalimat panjangnya.

"Namun Siwon-ssi, rupanya jika anda mempertahankan rahim buatan itu dan suatu saat ada 'keajaiban', akan memerlukan banyak penanganan untuk mempertahankan kedua orang yang anda cintai. Kyuhyun-ssi, dan calon bayi anda." Sambungnya.

"Demi Tuhan dokter, sampaikanlah opsi yang lebih singkat, kami sulit mencerna perkataanmu!" Erang Siwon frustasi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, akan kuperjelas lagi. Opsi pertama, Kyuhyun-ssi tunda dulu terapi jalannya dan kita fokuskan ke program male pregnantnya namun dengan resiko keguguran yang besar mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi beserta kodratnya. Kedua, tetap jalani terapi jalan ini dan tunda male pregnant anda sampai anda bisa berjalan, bagaimana?" Tandas dokter itu penasaran. Ia melihat kekeruhan wajah pasangan dihadapannya ini.

"Biarkan kami mendiskusikannya dulu,dokter. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah kesepakatan kita dapat." Jawab Siwon setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Baiklah, fikirkan ini baik-baik. Jika kalian ingin menjalani male pregnant itu, aku akan mengatakan kepada temanku untuk tinggal." Ucap dokter itu sebelum akhirnya pamit.

Kyuhyun menatap suaminya yang tengah menunduk. Pasti ini berat bagi suaminya. Diraihnya jemari panjang itu dan menangkupnya. Membuat Siwon menatap dirinya dengan mata bimbang.

"Ada yang terlintas di otakmu, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Diusapnya wajah rupawan 'suami'nya yang mulai berjambang. Siwon menahan jemari lentik Kyuhyun diwajahnya, lalu mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"Ini pilihan yang sulit, sayang. Aku harus menimbangnya untuk beberapa hari mungkin." Ucap Siwon dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apa kau punya krim cukur , hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Siwon mengernyit.

"Krim cukur? Aku membawanya. Untuk apa?"

"Ambil sekalian pisau cukurnya, ya? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Siwon mengangguk patuh. Dalam otaknya Ia berdelusi apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan krim dan alat cukurnya itu.

"Ini." Siwon menaruh apa yang diminta Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya. Membuat pria manis itu mengerucut sebal.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi! Setidaknya ambilkan kursi roda!" Merajuk, eh? Siwon terkekeh geli.

"Tidak ada kursi roda untuk hari ini, okay?" Siwon menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedikit meneguk ludah saat Ia mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja rumah sakit yang kebesaran, tanpa celana panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Hanya celana pendek sebatas pantat. Tidak ingin membangkitkan fikirannya yang lain, Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh gempal Kyuhyun bridal dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, lalu mendudukkannya di closet –duduk-.

"Hyung, bisa kau pindahkan aku ke meja washtafel itu?" Siwon mengernyit. Lalu memandang washtafel yang berukuran lumayan lebar namun berisi penuh dengan peralatan mandinya. Mengerti maksud babynya, Ia bangkit dan menyingkirkan peralatan mandinya dari washtafel itu, lalu melapnya sampai sedikit kering dan nyaman untuk duduk. Kemudian membridal kembali namja manis yang masih memamerkan senyum terindahnya, obat paling manjur yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan penat.

"Kasihan sekali aku tidak melihat wajah tampanmu karena bulu-bulu jelek ini." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan water heater di washtafel. Kemudian mengambil kain dan mencelupkannya, memeras kain itu dan membasuhkannya perlahan ke wajah suaminya.

"Kau merindukan wajah tampanku?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengamati wajah serius 'istri'nya yang terlihat begitu cantik dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Tentu. Kau membuatku gemas dengan brewok ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyentil dagu Siwon, membuat pria-nya itu mengaduh.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun lalu memijat perlahan dagu dan pipi Siwon yang ditumbuhi jambang dengan face scrub yang disimpan didekatnya. Ia terkikik, mendapati Siwon yang terlihat menikmati pijatannya dengan memejamkan mata.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Siwon protes, Ia merasa wajahnya begitu jelek dengan mendengar kekehan Kyuhyun.

"Anio.." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dekatkan wajahmu, hyung!" Perintah Kyuhyun singkat. Ia ingin membasuh wajah Siwon lagi. Namun Siwon bukannya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan benar, malah langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Kyuhyun ikut terkena foam dari Siwon.

"YAK!" Tawa Siwon meledak, Ia melihat bagaimana memerahnya wajah Kyuhyun yang kesal akibat ulahnya.

"Aku memintamu mendekatkan wajahmu! Bukan menciumku!" Sungut Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissue basah.

"Dekatkan dengan benar!" Kali ini Siwon benar-benar menurut. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Jemari lentik itu kembali memeras kain dari air hangat dan kembali membasuh wajah Siwon. Lalu mengambil krim cukur dan mengolesnya disekitaran wajah Siwon dengan telaten. Siwon benar - benar menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun, bahkan Ia hampir tertidur saking nyamannya.

Setelah krim cukur dioles dengan merata, Kyuhyun mengambil pisau cukur dan mulai mencukur jambang suaminya dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin melukai wajah rupawan yang selalu dipujanya. Setelah mencukur, kembali Kyuhyun membasuh wajah Siwon dengan air hangat. Lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mendapati wajah Siwon yang kembali bersih dan semakin terlihat tampan setiap kali mata bulatnya melihat Siwon. Tidak ingin kerjanya berantakan, Kyuhyunpun membersihkan peralatan cukur tadi dan menunggu Siwon selesai menikmati wajah bersihnya. Dan, ya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya kala Siwon masih terpejam tanpa niat untuk membuka matanya lagi.

Chuuu.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, hingga menyentuh bibir tipis Siwon dan sedikit melumatnya. Membuat Siwon terbangun dan tugas Kyuhyun untuk membangunkan Siwon selesai.

"Kau sudah tampan lagi, hyung." Seru Kyuhyun sambil bertepuk tangan. Siwon tersenyum simpul, lalu menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup seluruh wajah itu dengan begitu lembut.

"Terimakasih telah memperhatikanku dengan terlampau baik." Dan kegiatan mereka diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang yang semakin terasa manis setiap kali bibir mereka bertemu.

T.B.C

 **FINALLY...Bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter ini setelah beberapa bulan ditelantarkan. Mianhae? Aku sibuk mengurus tugas dan urusan prakerin. Adakah yang menunggu fanfic ini? Atau aku kehilangan kalian? Sungguh ini keajaiban dimana aku bisa mengetik dengan words lebih dari 2000 lagi. Jika kalian ingin aku melanjutkan ini, aku mohon dukungan dgn Foll Fav dan Review ya?**

 **Ah iya, bagaimana untuk kelanjutan berikutnya? Mau mommy hamil atau terapi aja dulu? Seunghyun didatengin lagi nanti buat kejutan yah? Dan juga, baca juga fanfic aku yang Why Am I? Yang juga aku update sepaket dengan fanfic ini. Fanfic itu brothership, belum masuk konflik sih, tapi aku harap apresiasi kalian.**

 **Thanks buat reviewer yang setia, reader yang masih sombong, haters yang rajin ninggalin fanfic ini tanpa ngebash, dan yang udah ngingetin aku buat update fanfic ini *HUG* so, apakah perlu fanfic ini kulanjut?**


End file.
